There is a limit: The Limit Saga 1
by Sumeragi-chan
Summary: Light y L, que diría de estos dos, ¿enemigos? ¿amigos? o...Pronto lo descrubrirán al estar encadenados el uno al otro,literalmente, y más aún,¿que pasa cuando ya no lo están? No se lo pierdan! Terminado.
1. Durmiendo con el enemigo 1

_**.-There is a limit-.**_

_**I. Durmiendo con el enemigo (parte1)**_

Primer día que Light y L están encadenados.

Light investiga el caso Kira por la computadora, mientras que L hacía lo mismo en la computadora vecina.

"_Idiota, quién se cree para encadenarme de esta forma_" piensa Light mirando de reojo a L "_Pero esto no me detendrá, resolveré este caso y probaré de una vez que yo no soy ese asesino_"

- Light-kun – llama de pronto L.

- ¿Eh¿Qué pasa, Ryuzaki? – sale Light de sus pensamientos.

- Me temo que me olvidé de algo importante- objeta L con su típico dedo en la boca mirando al techo- Watari se ha ido de viaje por ciertos asuntos y sin el equipo aquí de noche, pues…olvidé pedir que prepararan una habitación para ambos- Light se sorprende. "Primer error de Ryuuzaki"

- En ese caso- argumenta Light tranquilamente- tendremos que improvisar algo, no?- esta vez al abrir los ojos, Light se encuentra con los intimidantes ojos de L.

- Buena idea, Light-kun – afirma L aún mirándolo.

Luego de unos minutos, Light se hallaba preparando su cama en el piso, justo a lado de la cama original de L. Dado que la cadena no daba de otra, o era eso, o debían dormir juntos, cosa que era imposible para ambos genios.

Finalmente ya era de noche, Light dormía tranquilamente en su improvisada cama mientras L estaba acurrucado en la suya. Pero entonces…

- Light-kun – sonó rompiendo el silencio la voz de L.

- ¿Qué sucede? – responde Light tratando de sonar lo más relajado posible, después de todo era la primera noche que dormiría adecuadamente luego de tantas otras en esa celda. "_Más le vale tener un buen motivo, tener que despertarme a estas horas y encima esta cadena, si no es algo urgente, yo…voy a…_"

- Tengo hambre.

"Segundo error de Ryuuzaki.


	2. Durmiendo con el enemigo 2

_**.-There is a limit-.**_

_**I. Durmiendo con el enemigo (parte2)**_

Estaban en la cocina, Light esperaba apoyado en la mesa mientras L revolvía el refrigerador en busca de algún postre que devorar.

"_No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, Ryuuzaki está manipulándome a su gusto, ¿y si sólo lo hace para molestarme? De seguro creerá que algún momento cederé y confesaré que soy Kira, eso es, está provocándome_" piensa Light.

- Light-kun – llama de pronto L – Light-kun, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Ryuuzaki?

- Pues tu rostro demuestra mucho estrés, Light-kun, eso no es saludable. Ten, ¿no quieres un poco? – Le ofrece un flan que sujetaba en la mano.

- N-no gracias, Ryuuzaki – Rechaza Light. _"¿Quién se cree? ¿Piensa que yo estoy estresado? De ninguna manera lo voy a permitir, no caeré en su trampa_"

Horas más tarde de nuevo ambos se encontraban en sus respectivas camas.

Light por fin estaba por entrar en un sueño más profundo, cuando la cadena se estira provocando que el brazo de Light se elevara hasta la cama de L, sacándolo de su casi perfecto sueño. Al parecer L se había acurrucado en su cama de tal forma de jalar la cadena para el otro lado. Light se sienta en su cama, pero entonces L vuelve a girar y termina cara a cara con Light, envuelto levemente en la cadena. Lo curioso era que a pesar de estar así, L seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Light ya harto de no tener una noche normal, sin pensarlo mucho hala la cadena rudamente para echarse de nuevo en su cama, pero al hacer esto, arrastra a L también con él, y cae en su encima.

L por fin se despierta.

- Light-kun, no me dijiste que te movías mucho por las noches- señala en el tono de siempre. Ambos se sientan en la cama de Light.

- No lo hago – susurra por lo bajo un molesto Light.

**Notas de la autora:**

En primer lugar quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews del anterior capi, muchas gracias. En segundo lugar, espero hayan disfrutado el capi, sé que es algo corto, pero poco a poco se viene lo bueno, sólo esperen y verán XD

Dejen reviews onegai!

Ahí se ven!!!


	3. Inicio del primer descanso

_**.-There is a limit-.**_

_**I. Inicio del primer descanso**_

Ya era una mañana nueva, el equipo investigatorio ya había llegado de nuevo.

- Hey, chicos¿Qué tal su primera noche?- pregunta divertido Matsuda.

- Light-kun no paraba de revolcarse en su cama – se adelanta L a responder en su tono habitual – hasta incluso me hizo caer de la mía.

En ese momento Light lo mira molesto por un instante, pero siendo el inteligente estudiante número en Japón, controló su mal carácter con una sonrisa algo avergonzado.

- Creo que tendré que buscar un colchón nuevo – bromea Light, pero L lo mira enseguida de reojo.

- Ya veo, Light-kun – sonríe Matsuda- Jefe! Light-kun quiere una cama nueva!

- No!, Matsuda-san, sólo bromeaba- detiene Light.

- En serio, no requieres una cama? – se acerca el jefe Yagami.

- No, papá, está bien – confirma Light.

- ¡Light!!! – llama de repente Misa entrando al cuarto con gran escándalo - ¡Mi querido Light¿Cómo has pasado tu primera noche¿No te sentiste solo¿Necesitabas a Misa? Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte, Light.

- No, Misa, esté bien – Tranquiliza Light.

- Ah…entonces, vamos a salir, Light, salgamos en una cita a la ciudad – se abraza la modelo fuertemente del brazo de Light.

- No lo creo, el caso esta…

- Me parece buena idea – irrumpe L demostrando su presencia – Llevamos toda la semana aquí dentro, no estaría mal un descanso.

- ¿Hablas en serio, Ryuuzaki? – se extraña Light.

- Sí – asegura L. Sin duda miraba a Misa con gran interés.

- ¡Qué bien¡Voy a estar con mi querido Light! – celebra Misa. Light mira sospechosamente a L, quién estaba entretenido con los saltitos de Misa. _"Pero qué rayos estará planeando ese Ryuuzaki¿será un nuevo intento para acabar conmigo? No debo bajar la guardia"_

Así los tres jóvenes salen a la ciudad…

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, ya vamos en el tercer capítulo, lento pero seguro ) Quiero de nuevo agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron reviews, el próximo capi les será dedicados en exclusiva!. ¿Qué opinan de este capi? Tenía que meter a Misa algún momento, pues es muy importante para ambos, no? me gustaría que en algún momento Light sintiera celos de ella por ser la admiración de L. Quién sabe, a lo mejor pasa en algún momento XD

Como siempre, espero sus reviews!, sin ellos la verdad no tengo el incentivo de continuar, además que me suben el ánimo cada vez que los leo n n


	4. Tres son multitud especial

_**.-There is a limit-.**_

_Este especial se los dedico especialemente a Princesa Sakura, Tary Nagisa, Naoko Uchiha Mustang, Tenshi of Light y Aelilim._

_Quienes amablemente me dejaron reviews en los anteriores capítulos. _

_Muchas gracias._

_**IV. Tres son multitud (Especial)**_

Los tres juntos se hallaban sentados en una mesa empotrada a la pared. Misa y L devoraban gustoso sus enormes helados, mientras que Light se había limitado a pedir un café cliente.

- Aún no entiendo porque no puedo estar a solas con Light – se lamenta Misa.

- Es por el bien de la investigación – añade L consumiendo una cucharilla de cremoso helado.

- No es justo, ni para mí ni para Light – Misa se afera a uno de los brazos de Light, que en ese momento sostenía su café, provocando que el contenido se echara levemente en su camisa – Oh! Light, lo siento mucho! – se apartaba Misa avergonzada.

- No hay problema – Light se levanta pacientemente y cuando L se para también ambos se dirigen al baño de hombres.

Light trataba de limpiar la mancha con una toalla, pero entocnes L interviene.

- Déjame a mí, Light-kun – estira su brazo en ademán de pedirle la camisa. Light, aunque inseguro, se quita la camisa y se la entrega pendiente de no lucir muy sorprendido.

L abre un poco una de las pilas de agua del lavamanos y cogiendo un jabón comienza a frotar la mancha de la prenda, cuidando de no mojarla completa.

"_¿Pero qué está haciendo¿Habrá alguna trampa también en esto? Porque él…"_

L cierra la pila y se dirige al aparato de secado de manos, en dónde comienza a secar sin cambiar su expresión en lo más mínimo de lo habitual.

- Ten – Alcanza a Light la camisa ya seca. Éste la recibe y se la pone notándola muy cálida.

- Gracias – agradece amablemente a pesar de estar odiándolo en su interior.

Ambos salen del baño, justo cuando Misa los alcanza entusiasta.

- Ya sé a qué lugar podemos ir ahora – anuncia ansiosa sonriendo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, L y Light se asombran notablemente al ver lo que tenían en frente.

"Túnel del amor"

- ¡Sí! Light, ven vamos a entrar ahora! – incita Misa jalándolo hacia uno de los barquitos en forma de cisne en un camino de agua.

"_Cómo odio el festival de primavera" _lamenta Light en su mente, pero a no tener más remedio, sube con cuidado a un borde del asiento dentro el cisne. L se disponía a seguirlo pero Misa se interpone y se sube primero.

- Yo debo ir a tu lado, Light – se aferra a él nuevamente, mientras L se subía al otro lado de Misa, dejándola al medio de ambos genios.

El recorrido empieza, y el cisne se interna en la oscuridad del túnel. Los tres observan todo el ambiente adornado cursimente para la ocasión.

Light procuraba ignorar todo, pero entonces nota la cara suplicante de Misa por un beso. Por supuesto el no estaba dispuesto a dárselo, pero al ver que L lo miraba desde el rabillo del ojo, de pronto le parece algo adecuado para la ocasión, bastante normal para un chico simple e inocente como él.

En ese instante el cisne se interna en la parte más oscura de la cueva, en dónde casi no se notaba nada.

Light se acerca lentamente a Misa entrecerrando los ojos para darle su tan buscado beso. L también lo hace aprovechando la oscuridad para al menos poder darle un beso en la mejilla a su tan querida modelo. Por su parte, Misa al entrar en la zona oscura se había percatado de que algo brillaba cerca uno de sus zapatos, así que estúpidamente se agacha a cogerlo antes de perderlo de vista de nuevo.

Light siente cómo sus labios se sellaban con otros, sintiendo la calidez de otra boca que no era la suya. Era curioso, él no esperaba que ese beso pudiera gustarle tanto.

Al salir de la zona oscura, comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente, esperando ver a Misa ya tranquila por ese día, sin embargo descubre con horror otro hecho. No era a Misa a quién besaba, sino al detective al que tanto odiaba. Éste al advertir que tampoco besaba a la famosa modela se sorprende igual.

Ambos se separan de golpe avergonzados y dirigen la vista al lado opuesto sin armar verdadero berrinche, después de todo, ambos poseían un gran autocontrol.

Misa se levanta con una moneda en la mano.

- Lucky – celebra feliz, pero entonces nota la incomodidad de sus acompañantes - ¿Pero que ha pasado? – pregunta ignorando cualquier posibilidad que se acercase a la verdad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Espero les haya gustado este especial, la primera cita de los tres XD la verdad el segundo lugar al que iban a ir era al cine, en dónde tenía otra idea para L y Light, pero una amiga me dio la idea del túnel, asi que se me ocurrio... acercarlos n n, por eso deje la idea del cine para otra ocasión. Gracias Andy!, continúa imaginandote situaciones así que me ayudas mucho!

Debo agradecer mucho a las personas que se molestan en dejar reviews, también a las personas que se molestan en leer el fic pero no tienen tiempo de comentar, así como a todos los que me agregan en sus story alert, favorite story, author alert y favorite author. Igualmente gracias, se los agradesco mucho!

Estaré trabajando en el siguiente capi, pero parece que me espera una temporada de poca inspiración, aparte de la presión que estoy teniendo debido a mis exámenes finales que empezarán pronto. Por eso les anticipo que puede ser que no actualice tan pronto como quisiera. Pero eso si, no paren de comentar! me encanta saber que estoy escribiendo para el gusto de algunas personas, y a veces, como ahora, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

Asi que adelante, comenten! tomense la molestia de dejar al menos un review para saber su opinión, onegai!


	5. Matando el tiempo

_**.-There is a limit-.**_

_**V. Matando el tiempo**_

- Ryuuzaki, Light-kun, Misa-Misa! – recibe entusiasta Matsuda a los recién llegados - ¿Qué tal su paseo?

- Estuvo genial! Pude ir con mi Light al túnel del amor – responde Misa aferrándose a Light tanto como le era posible.

- Light, Ryuuzaki, me temo que tenemos un problema – se acerca el jefe Yagami – la policía está sospechando de que aquí es nuestro cuartel secreto debido a las cuentas de luz, el director me dio una oportunidad para que paremos de investigar cuánto antes, o nos cortarán la electricidad.

- ¿Tan pronto? No me dio tiempo para conseguir otro sitio – lamenta L.

- De eso me ocuparé yo entonces, he estado considerando varios lugares, pero tomará algo de tiempo tener todo listo. Dado que el señor Watari no está aquí nos la arreglaremos nosotros – aclara el jefe Yagami – mientras tanto ustedes pueden quedarse aquí.

- De acuerdo, se lo agradezco, Yagami-san – accede L.

- Light, ya le dije a tu madre de esto, así que no te preocupes por eso – indica Yagami a su hijo, quién a duras penas había logrado ocultar su enorme disgusto ante la idea de quedarse con el detective.

- Sí, papá.

- ¡Eso significa que todavía podemos ver una película! – celebra Misa.

- Que la pasen bien, Light-kun – se despide Matsuda.

- Cualquier imprevisto les avisaremos. Cuídense hasta entonces – el jefe Yagami se marcha junto con los otros dos agentes, dejando a los tres jóvenes solos.

- Podemos usar el televisor de la sala – dice Ryuuzaki rompiendo el silencio.

- Si! Vamos, Light, busquemos alguna película para ver juntos – impulsa Misa entusiasta.

Los tres se dirigen a la sala, en dónde la modelo busca una película en uno de los estantes cerca el televisor.

- ¡Ésta! – elige al fin luego de que Light y L se acomodaran en el sofá, L a un extremo y Light al centro, dado que la cadena no daba a más.

"_No pudo haber elegido otra peor" _se lamenta Light al ver la caja de la película.

"Titanic"

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos horas, la película era interminable. Light ya no aguantaba más, estaba por llegar al límite de su tolerancia.

A su lado estaba Misa, abrazada ligeramente a su brazo mientras lloraba ante la dramática película. Y a su otro lado estaba L, quién no había dicho nada en toda la película.

De repente Light siente un ligero peso en su hombro, al parecer el detective se había quedado dormido desde hace rato y finalmente había entrado a un sueño más profundo, sin poder evitar el apoyarse en Light.

Indignado, Light siente la necesidad de despertarlo cuanto antes, pero al mirarlo bien se sorprende. Despierto, el detective lucía extraño, hasta algo intimidante algunas veces, pero dormido, era… ¿tierno?

Light mira a otro lado rápidamente, _"¿Tierno¿Qué rayos me pasa? Sin duda estoy muy cansado hoy"_

Al acabar la película, Misa lo libera y se para frente a ellos suspirando.

- Oh Light¿tú harías eso por mí? Sí, seguro que lo harías, eres mi caballero dorado, mi… ¡¿Qué?! – Misa acababa de notar el estado de L – Él se ha dormido¡Y sobre mi Light!!!

- Misa, tranquila – calma Light moderadamente – Recuerda que Ryuuzaki no sale tanto como nosotros, es de esperar que esté muy cansado. Lo mejor será que te vayas, ya es muy tarde. Yo me encargaré de despertarlo.

- D-de acuerdo – accede Misa desanimada – Entonces, nos vemos otro día, mañana y pasado mañana no podré venir ya que tengo una sesión de fotos, pero vendré en cuánto pueda.

Misa se marcha del lugar.

- Ryuuzaki – llama Light para despertarlo - Ryuuzaki – sin embargo no habían señales de logro alguno. Light recuerda cómo L seguía durmiendo la noche anterior pesa a estar envuelto levemente por la cadena, sin duda tenía el sueño pesado. Pero se le ocurre algo, lo despertaría como lo había hecho la noche anterior: Haciéndolo caer.

Cuidadosamente comienza a mover su hombro, pues si era muy brusco podría darle motivos al detective para molestarlo más, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

Finalmente logra que L se caiga de su hombre, pero ahora reposaba en sus piernas sin bajar de la luna.

- R-Ryuzaki – sigue insistiendo Light más nervioso, podía ver al detective claramente dormir, como un niño en su regazo. Comenzó a desear que no se despertara nunca, pero al darse cuenta de eso Light decide de una vez llevarlo él mismo a su cama. Ya estaba lo bastante confundido en tan poco tiempo acerca sus sentimientos por el detective que quería convencerse que sólo era simple respeto a un ayudante de la policía.

Lo recuesta en su cama cubriéndolo con sus frazadas, sorprendido de lo liviano que era el detective a pesar de comer tanto, pero entonces nota que su prodigioso colchón no estaba.

"_Matsuda idiota, de seguro olvidó traer uno nuevo"_ Light no tiene más opción, estaba lo bastante cansado como para buscar otra solución. Se afloja un poco la camisa y quitándose los zapatos se mete a la cama junto a L. Mira el techo pensativo, explorando cuáles eran las conclusiones del detective para llegar a acusarlo de ser Kira, si lo miraba de todo ángulo, sí, era posible, pero ilógico, él no era Kira, y lo sabía muy bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Light despierta completamente relajado, descansado, recibiendo los rayos del sol cálidamente. Cuando siente sorprendido la respiración de alguien en su cuello. Al bajar la vista, ve que L se había acurrucado ahí, y lo peor, que él mismo lo estaba abrazando. Se aparta alarmado.

"_¿Cómo rayos he terminado abrazándolo?_

Se sienta en la cama un tanto confundido. En ese momento L finalmente muestra señales de vida y se sienta también en la cama.

- Buenos días, Light-kun – saluda al verlo despierto también.

- Ryuuzaki – comienza un poco nervioso Light luego de recordar lo siguiente que hacía siempre al despertar - ¿Cómo haremos para ducharnos?

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Que creen? vino la inspiración de golpe!!! Ya tengo mucha historia preparada, sólo me falta narrarla nnU pero aún así les traeré al menos una actualización por semana, promesa! 

Pero bueno, que les pareció el capi? Espero hayan disfrutado el último capricho de Misa, pues ya no la veremos por dos días, no? Pero igual, ya tengo algunas cosas planeadas para ambos genios XD

Por cierto, sé que este capi es incluso más largo que el anterior, es que pues, no podía detenerme! asi que de ahora en adelante los capis serán más o menos de esa longitud.

Como siempre espero sus muy amables reviews, por favor, tomense la molestia de dejar alguno!

Sin más que decir, es un placer entretenerlos.

* * *


	6. Fraternizando con el enemigo

_**.-There is a limit-.**_

_**VI. Fraternizando con el enemigo.**_

L se pone a pensar mirando al techo.

- Entra tú primero, Light-kun, yo esperaré en la puerta – soluciona rápidamente.

- De acuerdo – Light se levanta de la cama, y cogiendo ropa limpia se dirige al baño que había en esa misma habitación. L lo sigue arrastrando una silla. Así mientras Light estaba en la ducha, L se hallaba sentado cerca la puerta del baño que no podía cerrarse por completo debido a la cadena.

Cuando Light finalizó, salió del baño ya vestido con ropa limpia.

- Tu turno, Ryuuzaki – indica.

- Light-kun¿dónde dormiste anoche? – pregunta L entonces. Light se da cuenta que el detective se había dado cuenta de que el colchón no estaba.

- Al parecer Matsuda-san se ha llevado el colchón y no ha traído otro hasta ahora – se limita a explicar Light.

- Entiendo – L se levanta de la silla y entra al baño. Ahora Light lo esperaba pacientemente.

Después de un rato se oye la ducha apagarse, y L sale igualmente ya vestido con ropa limpia.

- Muy bien¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunta Light en un tono aburrido.

- Pues, creo que nos tocaría hacer el día de limpieza – responde L con un dedo en la boca – Sin Watari aquí nadie va a ocuparse de eso.

- Entiendo. Pues bien, manos a la obra.

Entre ambos comienzan a limpiar los muebles, sacudir los sillones, barrer los pisos, arrinconar la vajilla y hasta incluso regar las plantas. Ya después de medio día sólo les faltaba lavar la ropa, así se pusieron a fregar luego de haber comido cada uno su propia comida.

Light estaba matándose para sacar una mancha de caramelo en una las poleras clásicas de L, mientras que él hacía lo suyo también a su lado. De pronto unas cuantas gotas llegan al rostro de Light.

- Lo siento – se disculpa el detective rebajando un poco el agua de su pileta. Light se pone nuevamente seguir fregando cuando le llega esta un pequeño chorro de agua en el cuello. Esta vez L se hace al loco sin parar de enjuagar la ropa con tranquilidad. Light decide pasarlo por alto, pero no tarda en llegar nuevamente otro chorro directamente en su rostro. Sin pensarlo dos veces salpica un poco de agua hacia el detective, quién fingiendo sorprenderse le reclama.

- Light-kun, acabas de salpicarme agua.

- Tú empezaste – señala Light volviendo a su labor de lavar, pero enseguida el detective salpica otro chorro de agua sobre él. Éste, indignada contraataca sin hacerse esperar, pero de inmediato L sigue mojándolo. Poco a poco ambos empiezan a salpicarse cuanto más les fuera posible, hasta que Light perdiendo la paciencia le lanza la polera mojada que estaba lavando hace unos instantes, L la recibe limpiamente en la cara, cayendo en las manos del detective luego de su impacto, quién la lanza más fuertemente hacia Light. El joven no esperaba una reacción tan rápida del detective, así que a pesar de recibir el bulto en el pecho pierde el equilibrio lo suficiente para irse de espaldas contra el suelo, arrastrando consigo al detective.

L cae encima de Light duramente, quedando cara a cara con el apuesto joven. Sin embargo al intentar pararse se sujeta sin querer de un bañador que lleno de agua, provocando que L vuelva a tumbarse sobre Light junto con el bañador.

Ahora ambos estaban totalmente empapados. Se levantan a duras penas.

- Mira lo que hiciste, Ryuuzaki – se queja Light chorreando de agua.

- Pero si tú empezaste, Light-kun – corrige L exprimiendo su polera.

- … - Light decide controlarse y no seguir esa batalla. Se limita a caminar hasta la habitación de nuevo seguido por el detective.

Nuevamente se duchan al igual que en la mañana para calentarse. Light yacía esperando que L terminase, sin embargo al apagarse la ducha tardó un momento en escuchar algún ruido que indicase que el detective se vistiese.

- Light-kun – llama desde adentro L – Ciertamente he olvidado traerme ropa seca. ¿Podrías pasarme la toalla que está tras la silla? – Light se voltea y en efecto, ve la toalla tirada en el lugar indicado. Se la pasa cuidando de no mirar, y así L sale envuelto con la toalla de la cintura para abajo. Se dirige a sus cajones seguido por Light.

Saca lo necesario para vestirse y se voltea a ver el baño. Light nota que entrar a vestirse a ese cuarto lleno vapor seria molesto y difícil.

- Puedes vestirte aquí – señala volteándose hacia la puerta.

- Sí – confirma L obedeciendo. Pero luego de unos instantes se oyen unos golpecitos en la puerta para sorpresa de ambos, que sin dar tiempo a nada se abre inmediatamente.

- Buenos tardess – saluda una joven más o menos de la edad de ambos genios, muy hermosa – Soy Broke, la nieta de Watari – ambos muchachos se sorprenden – Mi abuelo me contó de su situación, así que me ofrecí para venir a cuidarlos – Entonces sonríe confiadamente y entra libremente al cuarto hasta aproximarse a L.

Light la sigue con la mirada, pero de inmediato la pierde al captar otra imagen: L había logrado vestirse por completo menos la famosa polera blanca, que por cierto, aún no se acordaba de ponerse. Broke aún sonriendo posa un par de sus dedos sobre los labios del detective – Mi abuelo mencionó que te gustan las cosas dulces, dime… ¿no tienes algún pedido en especial para hoy? Soy experta en la cocina – Light comienza a molestarse con ese gesto y esa seguridad que tenía ante L. Cómo éste no respondía aún Broke deja escapar un risita divertida, da una palmadita en la mejilla del detective retirando sus dedos de sus labios, terminando en retirar la mano con una suave caricia – No importa, hoy será una sorpresa – sale del cuarto tan confiadamente como al ingresar.

Light sigue mirando la puerta ya cerrada nuevamente con un sentimiento de casi odio¿celos?

"_No, por supuesto que no, además, si fueran celos… ¿por cuál de los dos sería?... pero que estoy pensando, debo de estar loco. Ninguno de los dos me gusta"_

- ¿Watari tiene una nieta? – pregunta finalmente Light evitándose seguir pensar en eso.

- La mencionó un par de veces, pero no creí que la llamara – responde L reaccionando también.

- Ya veo. ¿Y que haremos ahora, Ryuuzaki? – cambia de tema Light volteando de nuevo hacia el detective.

- Todo esto me tomó de sorpresa, así que no tengo nada planeado – aclara L mirando al piso, pero al sentirse observado eleva la vista alarmado. Light lo estaba mirando fijamente, pero gira a otro lado nervioso cuando el detective lo advierte.

- Entonces¿no habrá problema si vamos a mi casa un rato, verdad? – propone Light anticipando cualquier comentario de L.

- Supongo que no – accede poniéndose la polera distraídamente.

Ambos van a la casa Yagami, en donde no había nadie por el momento. Sayu estaría en la escuela y su madre seguramente en la compra semanal.

Suben hasta el cuarto de Light, que comienza a meter ropa limpia en su mochila para pasar los siguientes días con el detective. Éste mientras tanto se entretenía fisgoneando por todo el lugar, libreros, bajo la cama, el escritorio.

- Light-kun¿tienes un diario? – pregunta al encontrar el cuaderno dentro del primer cajón. Light se alerta, tenía un extraño presentimiento. Algo no estaba bien.

- Déjalo. Dejé de escribir en él antes de la universidad – miente, pues la verdad no recordaba haberlo comenzado nunca. L obedece en silencio, dejando en su lugar el diario, aunque aún seguía mirando el cajón.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hi! Bueno, como siempre les preguntaré, que tal el capi? Decidí seguir el consejo de Naoko Uchiha Mustang y meter a otro personaje. Broke, que significa romper en inglés, la nieta de Watari, será algo así como un obstáculo entre ambos genios, y pues, cumplirá un papel algo así como el de misa para light, sólo que para L. Digo algo así, por que desde luego no será así de infantil, es más, se parece mucho a Light, ya lo verán en los siguientes capis. 

Sí, sé que varios esperaban tal vez alguna anéctoda más acerca del como se ducharian Light y L, pero, sería muy bochornoso para ambos, y aparte... me sentiría apenada escribir algo así! Pero tranquilos, habrá más yaoi desde luego.

Bueno, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que muy amablemente me dejan reviews, en verdad, los aprecio mucho, y se los agradesco más de lo que creen! Me hacen animarme aún más de actualizar más rápidamente, en serio, gracias! Y también agradesco mucho a las personas que se molestan en leer el fic aún si no dejan comentario alguno, aunque me gustaría que me digan lo que piensan.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, así que sin más que decir me despido, y como siempre digo:

Es un placer entretenerlos.

Pd. Andy! Muchas gracias por la idea de que se pongan a lavar, espero estés de acuerdo con lo que decidí hacer pasar a los genios en esa ocasión XD

Pd2. Sé que les dije a varios que actualizaría el fin de semana en sus reply, pero bueno. Ya casi es viernes a esta hora, y pues, para mí el fin de semana empieza con el viernes.

Ahí se ven!!!


	7. El tercio que sobra

_**.-There is a limit-.**_

_**VII. El tercio que sobra **_

- Ryuuzaki, que bueno que llegas. Ya tengo la cena lista – recibe Broke casi ignorando al otro gran genio – Quiero que lo pruebes. Tú igual, Light-kun – lo último fue dicho de forma casi obligada, cosa que Light no pasó desapercibida.

Los dos se sientan junto a la mesa, mientras Broke les traía una serie de platillos que había preparado especialmente para la ocasión. Ella se sienta a lado de Ryuuzaki, mientras Light estaba al frente.

"_¿Broke me odia o qué? Siempre está tan pendiente de Ryuuzaki que hasta me causa… ¿celos?... No, sin duda alguna, no, es imposible, lo que siento por Ryuuzaki nada más es…"_

Pero algo lo saca de sus pensamientos. Broke sostenía una frutilla bañada en crema tentando al detective. Comienza a acercarla directamente a la boca de L, quién la esperaba ansioso. De pronto Light pierde el apetito al ver cómo su compañero comía gustoso la frutilla, aceptándola.

El anochecer había sido lento. Ambos no habían hablado mucho, pues mientras Light leía un libro, el detective contaba uno de sus casos anteriores a Broke, quién muy de cerca lo escuchaba atenta.

Light no disfrutaba nada al ver cómo L tenía a alguien más a su alrededor. Alguien tan atractiva e inteligente como lo sería él si fuera mujer, pues desde un principio Light se había percatado de que Broke no era nada tonta, después de todo, era nieta de Watari.

Al sonar la medianoche ambos se dispusieron a dormir, por primera vez Light se sentía solo en su tiempo con el detective. Sabía que no soportaba a L cuando éste lo molestaba de manera indirecta, pero ahora éste ya no lo molestaba cómo antes, no por no querer hacerlo, sino por que Broke se le interponía cada vez que iba a dirigirse a Light con alguno de sus caprichos.

El joven estudiante número uno en Japón se sorprende al ver lo rápido que el detective conciliaba el sueño. Era extraño que tuviera ojeras. Por el momento sólo deseó no volver a despertar abrazándolo como la noche anterior.

A la mañana siguiente, Light despierta malhumorado, de alguna manera al verse en la misma posición en la que se había dormido, de espaldas al detective, se sentía algo raleado.

Voltea lentamente para ver el estado del perezoso, pero al hacerlo se encuentra con otra cosa: la nuca de Broke.

Se sienta en la cama alarmado, Broke se había tendido entre los dos durante la noche, y ahora era ella quién abrazaba a L igual que él lo había hecho una noche antes.

- Shhh, no te muevas tanto, lo vas a despertar – calla Broke mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿Tú que haces aquí? – reclama Light molesto.

- Me sentía muy sola en mi primera noche aquí – responde en tono meloso - ¿qué¿Acaso estás celoso?

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a mi Ryuzaki?

- Yo no…

- Ya cállate y vuelve a dormir¿quieres?

- Ya es tarde, no pienso volverme a dormir. Levántate – ordena Light más enojado con su último comentario. Broke lo mira un momento y finalmente cede.

- De acuerdo, lo depertaré entonces – señala inclinándose hacia el rostro del detective que estaba acurrucado en sus brazos, aunque dándole la espalda. Light se aguanta al ver cómo le mordía levemente el lóbulo de la oreja, que por arte de magia despierta al detective.

- ¿Light-kun? – murmura soñoliento ante la sorpresa del aludido y Broke. L se sienta frotándose los ojos para dar un bostezo - ¿Eh? Buenos días, Broke-san – saluda al verla.

- Sólo dime Broke. Mi nombre es americano – corrige ella sonriendo ante su adorable intento de llamarla bien.

- De acuerdo, Broke – confirma L sin darse cuenta de la furia de Light - ¿Ya preparaste el desayuno?

- Enseguida estará listo – responde Broke retirándose de la habitación.

- Buenos días, Light-kun – saluda L ahora mirándolo.

- Ryuuzaki¿entras primero tú o lo hago yo? – pregunta Light sacando ropa limpia de su mochila.

- Hazlo tú – contesta L arrastrando la silla al igual que el día anterior. Light sonríe al ver lo predecible que podía encontrar al detective luego de dos días.

Ya en la tarde, Light, L y Broke habían decidido ir a pasear por la ciudad, ya que Broke no la conocía. Pero como era de esperar, ella permanecía cerca de L todo el tiempo. Para el anochecer habían incluso llegado a sacarse fotos en una de las cabinas del centro. Algo apretados, pero juntos.

Esa noche Light y L también durmieron en silencio. Light comenzaba a extrañar esos bocadillos nocturnos de antes, pero con Broke para la cena, Ryuuzaki terminaba satisfecho hasta el desayuno, por más increíble que fuera.

Pasaron cerca de dos semanas, pero pese a que ambos estaban juntos debido a la cadena y pasasen otro que otro momento distraídos, siempre había algo que los separase. Ya sea por Misa, o peor aún, Broke, los dos genios no estaban tan unidos como al principio. Misa ya no molestaba tanto al detective dado que él ahora tenía a su propia acosadora, quién no le daba mucha oportunidad de fastidiar a la modelo como lo hacía antes. Ahora se había formado una extraña barrera entre ambos universitarios, y una gran rivalidad entre Light y Broke, que se debatían en pequeñas batallas de vez en cuando.

Ya nada era como antes.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, finalmente les traigo otro capi, lo sé, he apresurado el tiempo, pero ya verán como sigue, les aseguro se llevarán una gran sorpresa en el siguiente capi.

Por cierto, acerca de todo lo que Light siente, no es sólo él, L siente de igual forma, pero como estoy narrando todo desde la perspectiva de Light, no pude mencionarlo antes, no crean que sólo estoy del bando de L.

Y bien¿que les pareció el capi¿esperaban algo asi? De seguro que no, pero quién sabe, a veces dos mentes piensan iguales no? Les traeré el siguiente capi tan pronto sepa los comentarios de éste, para saber si seguir o no, pues ya lo tengo listo.

Nuevamente quiero agradecer a las personas que se molestan en dejarme reviews, significan mucho para mí, y me suben mucho el ánimo. Y pido por favor, comenten! ahora que estoy resfriada e iniciando una molesta tos, sus reviews serán lo que me alienten a seguir escribiendo. Ya saben, sólo denle un click al GO! que está más abajito.

Sin más que decir, es un placer entretenerlos.


	8. Y la verdad los liberará

_**.-There is a limit-.**_

_**VIII. Y la verdad los liberará **_

Un atardecer los dos genios esperaban a Misa en la sala mientras Broke cocinaba.

Light miraba el horizonte por la ventana mientras L devoraba una caja de galletas en el sofá, justo en frente de Light.

- Light-kun – llama el detective.

- ¿Sí? – murmura Light sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

- Piensa rápido – Light gira a tiempo para recibir un almohadón directo en la cara.

- Yo te lo advertí – aclara L divertido al haber acertado. Light lo mira sonriendo, coge el almohadón planeando revancha. Era la primera vez que L hacía eso, y ahora lo sentía de nuevo cerca. Se oye el timbre, así que L se levanta para ir a recibir a Misa tan entusiasta como siempre por la modelo.

- Piensa rápido, Ryuuzaki – advierte Light divertido al tiempo de arrojar la almohada. El detective voltea rápido pero el almohadón le llega limpiamente en el rostro, y para sorpresa de Light, no sólo le golpea la cabeza, sino que lo derriba por completo. L cae torpemente al suelo de espaladas, provocando que la cadena, que ya estando tensa antes, impulse a Light en su misma dirección, terminando por arrojarlo sobre el detective.

El rostro del universitario estaba rozando el cuello del detective, haciendo que se tensionase cuando soltó un suspiro.

- ¡Light! – llama sorprendida Misa de repente. Ambos advierten que ella y Broke estaban observándolos desde la entrada. Se levantan enseguida.

- Bueno, empecemos a comer – invita Broke educadamente a la mesa, para luego lanzar una mirada matadora a Light sin que nadie más la viera.

Ya en la mesa todos disfrutaban las delicias de Broke. Ésta alzando un poco de salsa con un dedo se lo lame gustosa ante la vista de todos.

- Esto está deliciosa – añade orgullosa de su receta. Coge otro poco, pero ésta vez lo acerca al detective - ¿No quieres probar? – Light se enfada ante semejante chantaje. Tentar a L con comida dulce era un golpe bajo. Así que fingiendo alcanzar un poco de la ensalada que estaba al otro lado de la mesa tensiona la cadena lo suficiente para hacer caer al detective de su silla antes de recibir la salsa de Broke.

- Ups, lo siento, Ryuuzaki. He calculado mal – se disculpa Light ayudándolo a pararse.

- Entiendo – afirma L sentándose de nuevo para coger la salsa personalmente.

Lo había conseguido, Light había vencido en otra batalla a Broke, quién se mostraba molesta por su derrota.

Nuevamente Light y L se preparan para dormir en la noche. Pero cuando Light se acomoda en su sitio habitual, L no lo sigue, sino que se para lo más cerca de la ventana que le permitía la cadena.

- Light-kun, no tengo sueño todavía – indica con una voz algo apagada – Puedes dormirte ya, yo iré enseguida.

El detective se pone a contemplar el lluvioso paisaje de afuera.

- Ryuuzaki… - se extraña Light, viéndolo desde la cama. Quería ir con él, acompañarlo. Abrazarlo. Podía sentir que algo lo atormentaba en su interior.

"_Ryuuzaki¿acaso tú estás…triste?"_

La mañana llega. Light despierta ante los rayos del sol, sorprendiéndose al instante. Sentía una respiración en la parte posterior de su cuello. Al girarse un poco, observa que L se había pegado a él levemente, acurrucado. Pese a que no quería moverse, ya era hora de empezar el día.

Light se sienta en la cama estirándose moderadamente, L también reacciona y se sienta también.

- Buenos días, Light-kun – saluda como de costumbre.

- Ryuuzaki¿Entras primero tú o lo hago yo? – pregunta siguiendo el pequeño juego que ambos se habían creado inconscientemente. Así que cogiendo ropa limpia, Light se aproxima al baño, pero ésta vez L se le acerca sin la silla.

- Hoy no, Light-kun – indica el detective con la cabeza gacha – He llegado a la conclusión, de que tú no eres Kira – Light se asombra¿sus oídos lo traicionaban¿L había dicho eso en realidad? Ve con mucho más asombro todavía cómo L saca una pequeña llave del bolsillo.

La cadena cae pesadamente ante los pies de ambos.

Era libre.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hi! Que tal? sorprendidos? creyeron que no los iba a soltar nunca?! pues el momento llegó, y ahora ya no estarán juntos más por obligación. Sé que hay un sin fin de anéctodas estando con la cadena, pero no más, ya es tiempo de que estén por cuenta propia, además no pretendía tenerlos encadenados todo el fic, el caso kira debe continuar, sólo empecé con la cadena ya que así es como ambos empezaron a sentir... XD espero poder explicarme, a veces doy un montón de vueltas sin darme cuenta, pero bueno, espero que sigan leyendome como antes, a todos los que comentan y me agragan a sus favoritos, muchísimas gracias.

Una vez más, pido, por favor, **deja un review**! sí, te hablo a tí, la persona que lee este capi en este momento, dale un click al **Go** de más abajito y deja tu comentario, no importa si no tienes cuenta en fanfiction, igual puedes dejar uno. Les estaría muy agradecida.

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos.


	9. Otra mente brillante

_**.-There is a limit-.**_

_**IX. Otra mente brillante**_

Light aún seguía paralizado ante verse por primera vez la muñeca sin esa molesta esposa.

- Bueno, Light-kun, en cuanto estés listo te llevaré a tu casa – indica L mirándolo como si todo siguiera normal.

- De acuerdo – afirma Light algo inseguro.

Más tarde, Light ya tenía todo listo, ahora sólo esperaba que L acabara de vestirse luego de haberse duchado por primera vez a más de dos metros de él. En tanto tiempo se movía con auténtica libertad, pero, también se sentía incompleto.

"_¿La cadena?" _Se pregunta mientras se veía la muñeca ahora libre.

- ¿Viste lo rápido que lo cansaste, Light-kun? - comienza Broke apareciendo tras de él – No creí que te soltara tan rápido. Seguro que ya se te hartó se tu presencia.

- Nada de lo que digas podrá provocarme ahora, Broke – detiene Light airadamente – Finalmente estoy libre y voy a disfrutarlo.

- ¿De modo que eras tú el que estaba cansado de él? – sigue Broke.

- No me refería eso.

- ¿Entonces no lo estabas? No me dirás que te sentirás solo muy pronto.

- Pero que molesta eres, no puedo creer que L te siga hospedando todo este tiempo.

- Sólo estás celoso porque ya no vivirás aquí.

- ¿Qué? – Pero en ese instante sale L de su cuarto.

- Muy bien, vámonos – ordena.

Ambos son llevados por Broke en la limusina del detective hasta la casa Yagami, en donde Light se baja con sus cosas.

- Nos veremos luego, Light-kun – se despide L alejándose nuevamente.

- Luego será entonces, Ryuuzaki – susurra Light sin perder la limusina de vista.

Una vez adentro, tanto la madre como la hermana lo reciben contentas, dispuestas a calmar todas sus necesidades.

Ya en la noche, nuevamente le toca dormir. Light se recuesta en su cama, tanto tiempo la había añorado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que se había acostumbrado a la de L.

¿Por qué justo este día¿Por qué justo ahora? No podía entenderlo, apenas la tarde anterior había jugado con él a una pequeña guerra de almohadas, y estaba seguro de que si se lo pedía, L podría haber hasta compartido uno de sus caramelos. Simplemente no lo comprendía, claro que estaba feliz de que ya no fuera un sospechoso, pero quería saber lo que había pasado por la mente del detective en ese instante.

Pasa la noche sintiéndose increíblemente sólo, incómodo. Sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente no despertaría con alguien entre sus brazos o pegado levemente a su espalda. Que no habría más turnos de ducha ni postres exageradamente dulces en el desayuno.

A cierta distancia de allí, había alguien más que sentía algo muy parecido. Mirando perdidamente por la ventana, similar ha como lo había hecho la noche anterior a esa, cuando tomó una decisión muy importante.

A la mañana siguiente Light se marcha a la universidad, quería saber cuánto se había perdido, y cuánto tiempo le costaría nivelarse. Luego tenía planeado ir a ver al detective, pues se había traído consigo una polera de él por error.

Sin embargo al tocar la puerta no atendía nadie. Probablemente Broke lo había llevado con ella a hacer las compras matutinas. Light se vio obligado a volver a su casa por ese día. Pero al llegar se lleva una gran sorpresa: Su hermanita estaba sentada en el sillón, hablando con Broke animadamente, mientras que su madre, en la cocina, preparaba la cena divertida de ver cómo L devoraba el flan que le había invitado.

- Light-kun, que bueno que llegas, ya estábamos por irnos – señala L al verlo.

- Yo estaba…

- Bueno eso no importa. Tu padre se contactó con nosotros esta mañana, ya logró conseguir un nuevo lugar el equipo – avisa Broke acercándose a él.

- Así es, nos pidió que vayamos a verlo los más antes posible – continúa L sin siquiera separarse de la cucharilla para decirlo.

- Ya veo, en ese caso dejaré mis cosas para ir – indica Light subiendo a su habitación para dejar el maletín que cargaba como de costumbre hace mucho tiempo.

Ya en el camino, Light observa a L desde el otro lado de lo habitual. Era un tanto extraño ya que sería como el lado que nunca vio de él mientras estaban con la cadena. El detective continuaba algo encorvado caminando sin prisa alguna. Entonces Broke se adelanta un poco para ponerse delante de ambos.

- Muy bien, ahora que vamos por fin al nuevo cuartel, voy a informarles lo que he descubierto – anuncia Broke captando la atención rápidamente de los genios – En este momento tengo a dos muy posibles candidatos a ser Kira.

- ¿Qué? – exclama Light sorprendido.

- Así es. Mientras ustedes perdían el tiempo con la modelito esa, yo me ocupé de investigar cada muerte extraña que se dio luego de la pausa prolongada de tu encierro – explica Broke orgullosa de saber que estaba sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes – Al comparar los negocios de cada víctima, me he dado cuenta de que benefician a dos negocios en especial: Un parque acuático muy famoso a tan sólo dos horas de aquí y a un director de comerciales de la ciudad.

- Increíble, Broke – felicita L, mientras Light continuaba asombrado. Se había adelantado a él. Él tenía planeado hacer eso desde esa mañana, le había ganado esta batalla.

- Pero ahora necesitaríamos saber la agenda de esos dos sospechosos para ver cuál podemos investigar cuánto antes – señala Light para demostrar que él también podía razonar hábilmente.

- Ya lo hice – ataja Broke sonriendo – El director de comerciales está de vacaciones en este momento en Nagasaki, así que lo mejor sería ir donde la líder del parque acuático.

- Veamos… - murmura L continuando su caminata pensando con un dedo en sus labios – si decimos que somos investigadores de Kira podríamos aprovechar en ver su reacción si es más nerviosa, pero no serviría de mucho si sabe actuar, aparte que nos estaríamos arriesgando mucho. Aunque por otra parte si no revelamos nuestra identidad podría ser muy difícil acercarnos lo suficiente para investigar adecuadamente. ¿Cuál consideran la mejor opción? – Light y Broke cruzan miradas procesando con velocidad en sus mentes.

- Deberíamos ir como simples turistas – responde Broke satisfecha de vencer a Light una vez más.

- Aunque no lo quiera coincido con ella – admite Light indignado por su decisión.

- Muy bien, en ese caso tendremos que ir al parque acuático un buen tiempo – señala L pensativo sin detenerse. Broke sonríe poniéndose a lado del detective, mientras Light se preguntaba que tendría ella planeado para ese nuevo plan, pues estaba seguro que ella ya sabía que llegarían a esa conclusión.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **por si las dudas, light no esta fuera de la investigacion, no es nada menos, solo es libre! tambien aclaro que el jefe yagami y los demas consiguieron otro lugar a distancia de ahí y tardaron tanto por que necesitaban instalar de nuevo las computadoras, televisores, teléfonos y todo lo necesario para la investigacion sin ser molestados por la policia, recuerden que estan sin watari. Pero bueno, despues, no crean que broke es mas lista que light, es sólo que se adelantó mientras el pobre la pasaba con el detective, se oxidó un poco, pero volverá a ganar más batallas pronto. También algo más, el motivo por el que L lo soltó es----- reservado para los siguientes capis nn pero no se desesperen! lo sabrán! Así que tranquilos y continuemos con el caso kira.

Como siempre, espero su opinion, comentario, sugerencia, cualquier cosa, no importa si no tienen cuenta en fanfiction, igual pueden dejar uno, asi que adelante! denle un click al GO de abajito.

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	10. Llegada al paraíso

_**.-There is a limit-.**_

_**X. Llegada al paraíso**_

Al llegar al nuevo cuartel, observan que era algo pequeño, con varias computadoras y televisores. Era algo así como una oficina, ya que no había más cuartos. Ahí los esperaban el jefe Yagami, Matsuda, Mogi y Aizawa.

Una vez que todos discutieron acerca de cómo debían proceder ahora, concluyen en viajar al día siguiente. Mogi y Aizawa se retiraron a alistar sus cosas para el viaje al parque acuático. Matsuda estaba retirándose ya cuando en la puerta se encuentra con Misa.

- ¡Es verdad! – se emociona al entrar donde los presentes - ¡Mi Light ya está libre! – se aferra al brazo de su novio tanto como le era posible.

- Pero es con una condición que él está así – señala L acercándose a la modelo – Tendrás que recompensarme por haberlo dejado libre de sospechas.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Se sorprende Misa – ¿P-pero que quieres que yo haga?

- Podrías firmar esta revista de ti – sugiere el detective mostrándole un ejemplar de la última revista que había salido con sus fotos.

"_¿Y en qué momento adquirió eso?" _Se extraña Light aburrido de la popularidad de su novia.

- De acuerdo – acepta Misa firmando el pedido. L sonríe al ver que la modelo le dedicaba la revista.

- Muchas gracias – Agradece sujetando la revista como si fuera un maravilloso premio del cielo.

- Como sea, Ryuuzaki y yo nos retiraremos a alistar nuestro equipaje. Nos veremos aquí mañana – Se despide Broke pasando entre el detective y la modelo.

- ¿Equipaje¿Acaso van de viaje? – pregunta la modelo entonces. Broke se da cuenta del grave error que había cometido.

- Así es, nos iremos de vacaciones al parque acuático – responde Broke antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

- ¿En serio¿Light también irá? – se ilusiona la modelo, que al ver la afirmación gestual del aludido se pone a dar saltitos de felicidad - ¡Genial! Misa también irá desde luego.

- ¿Crees poder hacerlo? Partiremos mañana a primera hora¿no tienes algún trabajo pendiente? – cuestiona Broke intentando sonar amable.

- No, estoy libre esta semana – contesta Misa aferrándose de nuevo a Light – Pero que hago, el viaje ya es mañana. Iré a alistar mis cosas cuanto antes. ¡Hasta mañana! – se retira corriendo alegremente la modelo.

- ¡Espera Misa-Misa¡Si quieres puedo ayudarte en algo! – ofrece Matsuda corriendo tras ella.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste que es para el caso? – pregunta Light a Broke seriamente.

- Simple. La muy bocona terminaría delatándonos¿no crees? – responde Broke confiadamente.

- Puede llegar a guardar un secreto si se lo propone – defiende Light iniciando otra batalla con Broke.

- Olvidas que es un lugar turístico. De seguro habrá al menos un par de fiestas en la semana¿Crees que se quedaría callada luego de tomar unas cuantas copas? – señala Broke.

- Es verdad, Light-kun – interviene Ryuuzaki aún hojeando la revista – Además nos daría más ventaja si se comporta realmente como una turista.

- Quién sabe, tal vez incluso su fama nos ayude a acercarnos a la líder del parque – suspira Broke – Bueno, Ryuuzaki, ya es hora de irnos – Abre la puerta esperando a que el detective saliese.

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches Light-kun, Yagami-san – se despide L retirándose a su departamento.

- Muy bien, Light. Nosotros también debemos ir a alistarnos para el viaje – objeta el jefe Yagami ya saliendo también de la oficina, seguido por su hijo.

A la mañana siguiente todos se aventuran hacia el parque acuático en la limusina de L. Broke iba conduciendo, mientras que el jefe Yagami estaba de copiloto. En la parte de atrás estaban Mogi, Matsuda y Aizawa. Frente a ellos estaban Misa, Light y L.

Misa miraba el paisaje distraídamente agarrada del brazo de Light, mientras que éste clavaba su mirada en el retrovisor del conductor, pues Broke lo miraba de vez en cuando por ahí a modo de vigilarlo. El detective estaba al otro lado de Light jugando con los dedos en su boca.

Ya habían pasado cerca de noventa minutos de viaje. L, Misa, Matsuda y Aizawa se habían dormido en su sitio, mientras que Mogi y Light luchaban por mantenerse despiertos a toda costa. En un giro del camino todos se inclinan levemente hacia la izquierda, provocando que Misa se apoyara en el vidrio de su ventana, al igual que Matsuda. L había acabado de nuevo apoyado en el hombro de Light, como en cierta ocasión. Aizawa era el único que se había mantenido en su lugar.

Broke comienza a mandar miradas asesinas a Light por el retrovisor, pero éste se las devolvía sin mostrar la menor intención de mover al detective.

Cuando llegaron por fin a su destino, los tres agentes salieron aliviados a estirar las piernas, mientras que Misa entusiasmada salió corriendo del auto, sin soltar a Light, quién al no verse advertido por el movimiento de la modelo cae echado sobre el asiento, provocando que L se derrumbara sobre él de igual forma, quedando apoyado ahora sobre su estómago. El detective comienza a despertar cuando Light es sujetado por la parte posterior del cuello de su camisa y es impulsado rudamente hasta el suelo de la limusina.

- Vamos, Ryuuzaki – llama Broke como si no hubiera hecho nada desde la puerta de la limusina.

- Sí – confirma L arrastrándose por el asiento hasta salir del vehículo. Light adorolido intenta pararse cuando una mano le ofrece ayuda. Ve sorprendido que L le tendía la mano – Vamos, Light-kun – llama éste. Light agradecido coge su mano para poder salir al aire libre, ante el disgusto de Broke. Lo quiera o no, él había ganado esa batalla.

Ya habiendo entrado al parque, notan que en efecto, había una sección para familias y niños, y otra para los jóvenes. El equipo se separa, el jefe Yagami, Matsuda, Mogi y Aizawa se quedan en la zona familiar, mientras que L, Light, Misa y Broke se quedan en la zona más salvaje del lugar, preparándose para su estadía, sin sospechar nada de lo que les esperaba.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bien, sé que éste capi no resultó ser tan prometedor como esperaba, pero tranquilos, las cosas se ponen cada vez mejores, pueden predecir algo de lo que va a pasar? XD espero tengan paciencia, ya tengo el siguiente capi casi terminado, aunque en mi mente ya voy por el 14 n n, lo más seguro es que este fic tenga unos 25 capis, a más durar, pero de ahí no pasa. Otra cosa, higuchi ya no es el nuevo kira, como es un fic, decidí cambiar eso. Bueno, creo que eso es todo, la actualización será tan pronto acabe el capi, que ya no me falta mucho, asi que estense atentos.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que muy amablemente me dejan reviews, se los agradesco mucho, y si no fuera mucha molestia, pido que sigan comentando, me ayuda mucho y me impulsa a seguir escribiendo, Dios quiera que no se me acabe la inspiración todavía.

Aprovecho para decir también que cargué otro fic, un oneshot, se llama "justice will prevail", es un pov de L, como un monólogo respecto a todo lo que pasó en el caso kira. No digo que sea necesario leerlo para entender este fic, pero les ayudaría a entenderme mejor en cuanto a mi punto de vista de las cosas que pasaron entre light y L. Va dedicado para ustedes mis lectores!

Y algo más, bueno, es algo vergozoso, pero igual. Hice un amv de death note, un slideslow con... mis propios fanarts! Así es, mis propios dibujos están en you tube, y me apena un poco porque no son tan buenos, los chibis tal vez, pero los demás no, pero aún asi me animé a subirlo. Va dedicado también a ustedes, a ver si reconocen el último fanart, es de una escena de este fic XD. En fin, el link estará en mi profile, véanlo si tienen tiempo.

Bueno, espero sus alentadores comentarios, y sin más que decir:

Es placer entretenerlos.


	11. Mirada de ángel

_**.-There is a limit-.**_

_**XI. Mirada de ángel**_

- ¡De ninguna manera¡Yo quiero estar con mi Light-kun! – hace su berrinche Misa sin soltar a su novio.

- Por mí ni hay problema. No me molesta compartir el cuarto con Ryuuzaki – comenta Broke mirando al detective de reojo.

- Pero Misa-chan, es más adecuado dormir hombres y mujeres por separado, dado que sólo quedaban camas matrimoniales – protesta L con un dedo en los labios mirando al techo.

- Ryuuzaki tiene razón, Misa. Broke y tú deberán quedarse en la misma habitación – interviene Light con los ojos cerrados – Además la habitaciones están una a lado de la otra. No habrá mucha diferencia.

- Pero Light… - comienza Misa en tono infantil, pero éste ya se internaba en una de las habitaciones seguido en silencio por L.

- No veremos en un rato en la piscina principal – señala Light cerrando la puerta por dentro. Misa y Broke no tienen más alternativa que irse a la siguiente habitación a cambiarse. Ambas mujeres se llevaban bien, no era una gran amistad, pero podían soportarse la una a la otra y hasta intercambiar algunos chismes casuales de vez en cuando.

Más tarde, Light y L se dirigían a la piscina principal ya en sus trajes de baño. Sin embargo al salir al aire libre en donde las piscinas y el resto de las atracciones acuáticas se vieron acosados por la gran cantidad de miradas que les lanzaban todas las demás turistas. Light ya acostumbrado ignoraba toda insinuación, pero el detective era nuevo en ser el centro de observación.

- Light-kun¿por qué todos me están mirando? – pregunta algo confundido L. Light se encuentra con una de las preguntas más difíciles que le habían hecho últimamente.

- Pues… - comienza algo inseguro de cómo expresarle el motivo.

- Allí está el guía del parque, vamos a preguntarle de la líder de la que sospecha Broke – interrumpe el detective dirigiéndose al hombre vestido de capitán ofreciendo unos folletos – Disculpe¿podría decirnos dónde está la dueña del parque?

- La señorita Mizuki se encuentra en una importando reunión con unos patrocinadores, pero estará presente en público esta noche en la fiesta – contesta el hombre.

- ¿Fiesta? – cuestiona Light.

- Ustedes deben ser nuevos. Cada semana ofrecemos una gran fiesta en donde los turistas se relacionan más socialmente – aclara el hombre amablemente – Es parte de los paquetes de nuestro hospedaje.

- Ya veo. Muchas gracias – agradece L dando media vuelta. Light lo sigue luego de agradecer también al informante.

- ¿Tú crees que podamos poner algunos micrófonos en el salón principal? – pregunta Light.

- Me temo que no, hay mucha gente incluso a esta hora – responde L – Tendremos que seguirla toda la fiesta.

- Entiendo, aunque será más difícil¿no? Tal vez si nos turnamos de vez en cuando lograríamos… - Light se detiene al ver cómo el detective observaba fijamente una de las piscinas por la cuál pasaban en ese momento - ¿Esta todo bien, Ryuuzaki?

- Sí. Es sólo que… yo no sé nadar – contesta el detective sin quitar la vista del resbalín al que ahora se aproximaban – Sé hacer varios deportes pero, la natación es algo que nunca he querido intentar – Light se sorprende, pero en ese momento una pelota llega en dirección a ellos, derribando a L dentro del resbalín para acabar ingresando al agua de cabeza.

- ¡Ryuuzaki!!! – grita Light al ver que el detective no emergía. Sin perder más tiempo él también se lanza al agua en busca de L. Luego de un rato sale con su objetivo en brazos. Todos los rodean con preocupación, pero de inmediato uno de los salvavidas los mantiene a distancia mientras Light intentaba hacerlo reaccionar. El detective estaba inconsciente, tenía la boca levemente abierta, lo cuál indicaba que había tragado agua.

- Vamos, Ryuuzaki – llama Light mientras presionaba el pecho de L cada segundo para hacerle expulsar el agua ingerida, pero nada ocurría. Se desespera, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin que L respirara, así que comienza la respiración boca a boca, y soplando dentro del detective se siente nuevamente extraño.

Luego de alternar ambos métodos durante casi un minuto, el detective comienza a reaccionar botando agua por la boca, quedando aún más pálido de lo que usualmente era. Por un momento cruza la mirada con Light, una mirada breve pero profunda, sin embargo L cierra los ojos nuevamente. Light lo carga al ver que estaba muy mareado como para ponerse de pie. El salvavidas los guía a la enfermería más cercana, en dónde Light recuesta al detective en una de las camas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ryuuzaki? – pregunta preocupado.

- Sí, aunque algo mareado – entonces L se acerca hasta quedar cara a cara con Light – Muchas gracias, Light-kun – agradece en su tono habitual, pero mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Light nota algo sorprendido la honestidad con la que hablaba. En ese momento llegan Misa y Broke corriendo.

- Ryuuzaki¿estás bien? – se acerca Broke una vez que ambos genios se hubiesen alejado nuevamente.

- ¡Mi Light salvó una vida! Light eres mi héroe – abraza Misa melosamente, pero aún así Light estaba muy confundido por lo acontecido recientemente. Había sido la segunda vez que unía sus labios con los del detective, y la verdad, no estaba seguro de que si le habría molestado o…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Finalmente les traigo el capi 11, perdón por tardar tanto, es que tenia la esperanza de llegar a los 70 reviews, pero ni modo, a ver si con este llego a los 80.

Que tal el capi? espero les haya gustado, se dieron de quién era la mirada de ángel, me acordé de esa peli, no sé si la vieron. Pero bueno, para el siguiente capi, necesito hacerles unas preguntas:

- ¿Que tipo de final esperan en este fic? feliz, triste, trágico, dramático, cómico, para imaginarse ustedes... etc, etc.

- ¿Hasta donde desean que lleguen L y Light? 1. Amigos, 2. Novios, 3. Amantes. Recuerden que si eligen novios se supone que son amigos, igual pasa que si son amantes serian igual amigos y novios.

Bueno, les dejo ese par de preguntas, sean sinceras en responder, despues de todo a todas nos gusta el yaoi XD. Tambien mis agradecimientos a las personas que se molestan en dejar reviews, gracias! Sin más que decir.

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	12. Dentro el corazón

_**.-There is a limit-.**_

_**XII. Dentro el corazón**_

-Broke, tráeme algo dulce, por favor – Pide el detective desde la cama de la enfermería. Broke se marcha a buscar algo de su gusto. Misa, que antes había estado al lado de Light, ahora se veía cada vez más rodeada de las personas que la reconocían y exigían su autógrafo. Tuvo que retirarse de la enfermería seguida de sus fans ya que causaba mucho escándalo. L y Light permanecían en silencio – Light-kun – L se pone de pie lentamente – vamos al cuarto, no me gusta estar aquí – señala mientras iba a paso regulado fuera de la enfermería. Light lo sigue en silencio.

Al llegar a la habitación, L se recuesta ya en su lado de la cama de ambos, mientras que Light mira por la ventana a unos metros de su acompañante.

- ¿Y cómo está yendo todo con Broke? – pregunta Light para romper el silencio.

- Bien, aunque, a veces en verdad es toda una carga – responde L mirando al suelo distraídamente – Siempre está cerca, no sé lo que le habrá dicho exactamente Watari, pero ella no me deja en paz.

- Entiendo – Light se alegra de L estuviera cansado de Broke, era como otra batalla ganada, en el sentido de la tolerancia del detective, aunque estaba admirado de cómo L no se había dado cuenta de que Broke no hacía todo eso por obedecer a su abuelo.

- ¿Y tú, Light-kun¿Ya estás listo para volver con el equipo de investigación a tiempo completo? – pregunta L esta vez mirándolo.

- Supongo que sí, después de todo la universidad ya está bastante retrasada, un tiempo más no hará la diferencia, aparte que debemos resolver el caso Kira de inmediato.

- Así es. La señorita Mizuki… ¿será que es la que estamos buscando?

- Es probable, tal como investigó Broke.

- Aún así podría tratarse de un error, pero vale la pena lanzarse por un 10

- Sí. Esta noche será entonces.

- Esta noche. – En ese momento entra Broke al cuarto con un pedazo de pastel y un posillo de helado de vainilla y chocolate.

- Ryuuzaki, con que aquí estabas. Ten – le alcanza los postres al detective, que comienza primero con la torta sin esperar más.

- Esta noche investigaremos a Mizuki en la fiesta – informa Light a la recién llegada.- Debemos estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo.

- Entiendo. Vaya que rápido han averiguado todo, me sorprendes Light-kun – señala Broke con una sonrisa altanera. Sin embargo antes de que Light pudiera responder algo Misa entra a la habitación con una cara de cansancio.

- Mi mano está cansada de firmar tantos autógrafos… ¿eh? – en ese momento había advertido el pastel que L tenía en las manos – invita un poco, Ryuuzaki! – la modelo se lanza al detective para probar algo del pastel, pero asombrosamente éste la esquiva haciendo que cayese en la cama – No seas malo, Ryuuzaki, déjame probar un poco – Broke y Light se admiraban al ver cómo por primera vez L le negaba algo a Misa¿acaso el detective ya no soñaba más con la modelo? Misa persistía en sus ataques hacia el pastel, mientras que L los esquivaba fácilmente sin tener que levantarse de la cama. Era un tanto gracioso verlos de tal forma, pero ni Broke ni Light dejan escapar una sonrisa, al contrario, ambos cruzan sus miradas comprendiendo de que L ya no sentía lo mismo por la modelo, probablemente porque ahora tenía a otro blanco, y ellos lo averiguarían pronto. Se habían planteado otra batalla.**

* * *

Notas de la autora: **Se que este capi no es tan largo, pero no podía unirlo al siguiente porque ya se haría muuuy largo, aunque aviso que el siguiente será un especial, no como el anterior que hubo por los primeros capis pero si tendrá algo de contenido yaoi.

Como siempre pregunto, que tal el capi? He desacreditado mucho a broke, no? Las cosas empiezan a salir a flote en cuanto a sentimientos, pero lo harán más futuramente.

Espero no haberlos decepcionado si esperaban ya yaoi en este capi, pero ya les dije, espérense al siguiente n n

Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron anteriormente, informo que la gran mayoría eligió que L y Light llegarán hasta amantes, y en cuanto al final pues, no voy a decirles cuál será, eso lo verán próximamente. Anuncio que la cantidad de capítulos de este fic será 17, si todo va de acuerdo a como lo planeo, aunque siempre hay nuevas ideas o arrepentimientos de poner algo, así que no es muy seguro que digamos, pero eso sí, por ahí va.

Así que ya saben, oficialmente anuncio que más o menos por el capitulo 17 será el final de There is a Limit.

Cualquier opinión, comentario, crítica, pedido, sugerencia, o atrasadas respuestas a las preguntas del anterior capi, serán bienvenidas y muy agradecidas. Siempre mando reply a cada review por corto que sea, a menos claro que sea un anónimo. En todo caso muchas gracias a todos.

Bueno, sin más que decir

Es un placer entretenerlos.


	13. Entre copas

_**.-There is a limit-.**_

_**XIII. Entre copas (especial)**_

Ya era de noche, la fiesta ya comenzaba en el salón principal, claro que también era afuera, dado que todos seguían en trajes de baño, pero era en el salón principal donde estaría Mizuki Ochibara, la sospechosa a ser Kira. Los cuatro ya se habían infiltrado muy bien entre todos, y ahora Light se había acercado a la sospechosa para intercambiar palabras mientras los demás se dispersaban por el lugar hasta llegar el turno de sus propias oportunidades de estar con Mizuki.

- ¿Tú eres la dueña de este lugar, no? – pregunta Light acercándose, la aludida lo mira encantada, él era más alto que ella.

- Sí, así es. – afirma orgullosa.

- Debo felicitarla por llegar a alcanzar este grado de popularidad.

- Oh, muchas gracias, no es fácil llegar hasta la cima, verás.

- Sí, tuvo suerte de que los demás negocios tuvieron ciertas bajas. Escuché que sus dueños o patrocinadores murieron por diversas causas.

- Sí, hechos desafortunados.

- ¿No teme que le llegue a pasar algo a usted?

- ¿A mí¿A qué se refiere?

- Según algunas sospechas esas muertes no fueron simples accidentes, podría tratarse nuevamente de ese asesino en serie, Kira.

- Sí, lo sé, me han advertido de eso, pero, por el momento no me ha pasado nada, ni a mí ni a ninguno de mis socios. Que puedo decir, ese tal Kira juzga a los criminales¿no?, tal vez vio que los demás negocios hacían algo ilegal, no sé. Pero sin duda alguna se dio cuenta de que yo no soy peligrosa, ni hago nada malo. – Ambos cruzan miradas en busca de algo sospechoso, sobre todo Light, no notaba nerviosismo, ni nada perverso en su mirada, pero no podía estar seguro de nada, no la conocía lo suficiente para decir que no estaba actuando.

Justo en ese instante una mano se posa en el hombro de Light, éste al voltear un poco se asombra de ver a un L algo mareado.

- ¿Light-kun, ya probaste esto? – el detective le muestra en su otra mano una lata de cerveza vacía – no sabe tan bien al principio, pero te vas acostumbrando… - se desploma levemente en la espalda del universitario.

- Ryuuzaki… Disculpe, creo que debería llevarlo a su habitación ahora – señala Light pasándose un brazo del detective por los hombros para ayudarlo a mantenerse parado.

- No me dijiste tu nombre – apunta Mizuki al verlos irse.

- Enseguida vuelvo – esquiva Light alejándose lo más rápido posible, no se le ocurría ningún nombre falso en ese momento. Tendría que dejar el resto en las manos de Broke.

Los dos genios se dirigen a su habitación, pero al pasar por una de las piscinas extrañamente vacías L se suelta de su compañero e ingresa en ella confiado desde la parte no tan profunda.

- Light-kun – dice al llegar a un punto en que el agua estaba a su cintura – enséñame a nadar.

- Ryuuzaki, que tonterías estas diciendo, sal de inmediato – ordena Light comenzando a ir hasta el detective.

- Pero Light-kun, no hay nadie aquí, podríamos aprovechar en usar toda la piscina – señala L cuando Light llega hasta él.

- De ninguna manera, no estás en estado de aprender nada – Light lo agarra de un brazo y comienza a jalarlo hacia el borde nuevamente, pero ante la leve oposición de L se resbala en el agua, terminando sentado al borde de la piscina, con el agua hasta el pecho. L había caído también, sólo que estaba arrodillado a unos metros del universitario.

Light comienza a pararse pero entonces el detective aún de rodillas se posa encima de él, quedando su rostro algo más arriba que el de Light.

- Light-kun – llama mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El joven universitario lo miraba confundido pero en ese instante el detective lo besa sin darle tiempo a nada. Permanecen así un rato, hasta que L se desploma nuevamente en su pecho. Light se queda en silencio un momento, procesando el último hecho, pero entonces se limita a levantarlo con cuidado y de nuevo ambos caminan lentamente hasta su habitación, en silencio.

Al entrar Light lo acomoda en su lado de la cama, sin embargo el detective lo sujeta del brazo y lo jala para que terminase echado en la cama con L en su encima.

- Ryuuzaki… - reclamaba Light pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, el detective lo estaba besando de nuevo, pero esta vez más fervientemente. Pudo sentir cómo en su espalda se deslizaban las manos de L para apegarlo aún más a él. Su cerebro se desconectaba, algo en él se encendía, el beso, y las caricias del detective hicieron presa de él. Pronto se encontró besándolo también y estrechándolo en sus brazos, y cómo él siempre tiene el control, no tardó en hacer girar al detective de tal forma que él quedara encima. Ahora era él quién lo apegaba a su cuerpo y dominaba la situación, pero no estuvieron mucho tiempo así, pronto el detective giró de nuevo para quedar arribar, sólo que esta vez ya no lo besaba, simplemente lo miró sonriendo levantándose un poco.

- Me deseas – comenta aún sonriendo, Light lo mira sin decir nada, pero entonces L se retira de su encima y se acurruca en su lado de la cama – Buenas noches, Light-kun.

Light se queda en silencio, sin moverse. Comenzaba a pensar…

"_¿Si lo hizo a propósito para hacerme quedar mal¿Y si me ha utilizado para comprobar algo?"_

"Me deseas" seguía retumbando en su mente.

"_¿Y si no estaba ebrio en verdad?" _El cerebro de Light comenzaba a reactivarse nuevamente, para dar paso al nuevo sentimiento que emergía desde su interior: Enfado.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Finalmente les traigo el capi, justo en noche buena, pero bueno, considérenlo un regalo n n

En cuanto al capi, que les pareció? sé que probablemente esperaban más, pero, soy principiante en esto! asi que por favor no presionen tanto XD Como sea, cualquier comentario, opinión, saludo, sugerencia o crítica son bienvenidos, asi que no duden en dejar uno. También agradesco profundamente a quienes me han dejado reviews en los capis anteriores, muchísimas gracias! No podía dedicarles este especial debido a que lamentablemente inducirá a una pelea entre ambos, al menos por parte de Light, pero no se preocupen, cuando llegue el turno de un buen capítulo se los dedicaré personalmente a cada de una de ustedes, mis queridas lectoras n n

Bueno, les deseo felices fiestas, que tengan una linda navidad y un magnífico año nuevo. Y sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos.


	14. De regreso a casa

_**.-There is a limit-.**_

_**X**__**IV. De **__**regreso**__** a casa **_

Ya en la mañana Light se había levantado primero para ir a desayunar al salón. L seguía dormido en su cama, al igual que Misa, quién aparentemente como era de esperar se le habían pasado las copas y se había puesto a cantar sobre una de las mesas para sus fans. Afortunadamente para ella Broke la llevó a su habitación antes de que hiciera algo verdaderamente vergonzoso.

Broke había ido a despertar a los jóvenes esa mañana pero al no encontrar a Light fue a buscarlo por los alrededores, dando con él en la sala de desayuno.

- Light-kun, se fueron rápido anoche – comenta sentándose en la misma mesa que el joven Yagami.

- Sí, no pudimos quedarnos más¿hablaste con Mizuki? – pregunta Light serio.

- Sí, pude hablar un rato con ella. Mis sospechas sobre ella han aumentado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque para ser una mujer en su puesto, corriendo el peligro de morir en cualquier momento, está demasiada confiada en que no le pasará nada.

- Según lo que yo vi, ella presume mucho de ser buena y que por eso no será castigada por Kira.

- Pues se requiere mucha confianza para estar segura de eso. Además, yo hablé con ella cuando la noche se adentró más. No es muy cuidadosa con sus copas. La verdad es bastante idiota, pues cuando le dije que yo era dueña de un lugar de turismo también que pronto iba a ser abierto se mostró muy interesada en saber todo de mí, incluyendo mi nombre, el de mis socios, y nuestras direcciones. En verdad es una tonta.

- Ya lo creo, pero aún así necesitamos evidencia para poder arrestarla.

- Lo sé, por eso quería que llames a tu padre para decirle que pongan cámaras de vigilancia en la casa de la sospechosa. Se irá allá en la tarde.

- De acuerdo, lo llamaré entonces – Light se levanta para ir por su celular.

- Y, Light-kun – detiene Broke antes de que él se marchara – No pasó algo entre Ryuuzaki y tú anoche¿no? – Light piensa un momento.

- No, no pasó nada – se va sin decir nada más.

En su camino a su habitación comienza a pensar si algo había pasado esa noche, pues aunque L hubiera estado ebrio él no lo había estado, sin embargo aún así en algún momento correspondió en todo¿por qué lo había hecho? Él no sentía nada por el detective más que amistad¿o sí¿Acaso en su interior él…? No, era imposible, de ninguna manera, no. Él no sentía nada así por L, no quería hacerlo. Temía hacerlo.

Al llegar a su habitación vio que Ryuuzaki seguía dormido, así que se limitó a coger su celular y salir nuevamente. Estaba molesto con él.

Más tarde ya después del medio día, todos se encontraban saliendo del parque acuático, su investigación en ese lugar había terminado. Misa y L tenían un profundo dolor de cabeza, que confirmaba a Light que sí había estado ebrio la noche anterior y que no recordaba nada, pero eso no quitaría su enfado. Por otra parte había tenido que explicar todo a Misa para que aceptara que sus mini-vacaciones habían terminado y que en realidad todo había sido por el caso Kira. La modelo se había molestado desde luego pero bajo la promesa de que Light estaría toda una tarde con ella en una cita le habían devuelto el buen humor de siempre, aparte claro de su resaca.

En el camino de vuelta esta vez fue Light quién iba a lado de Broke mientras conducía.

Luego de dejar a cada uno en sus casas antes de que siguieran investigando ella y L volvieron a su apartamento de siempre. Light y Soichiro se habían quedado en su casa siendo recibidos por las dos mujeres que formaban su familia.

Light estaba dispuesto a descansar cuando su padre entró a su cuarto agitado:

- ¡El auto de Ryuuzaki acaba de tener un accidente!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Ok, mi regalo para año nuevo! XD aunque no esta tan animado el capi, pero es lo que le seguía nnU

Si, todos lamentamos que Ryuuzaki muera en el accidente... no, mentira! XD por supuesto que no, jeje, no sería capaz de matarlo. Pero bueno, sigamos con el capi, ya Light se está dando cuenta de lo que siente, pero no lo admite. El muy orgulloso este!

Anuncio que ya empecé a escribir el capi 15, para darles un pequeño adelanto, busquen el significado de la palabra "nosocomefobia", es una pista que ya adelanta mucho del capi, asi que si quieren mantenerse en la intriga de este fic, que es lo que hace que cobre vida, no la busquen, de todas formas yo lo explicaré al final.

Agradesco mucho todos los reviews que me son enviados, aunque solo puedo responder a los registrados en fanfiction, pero para todo el resto en verdad, gracias. Nuevamente repito, cualquier comentario, opinión, sugerencia, crítica, observación, o saludo, serán bienvenidos, asi que no lo piensen dos veces antes de dejar uno n n

Que tengan un feliz año nuevo! o en todo caso, espero que lo hayan tenido! XD

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos.


	15. Nosocomefobia

_**.-There is a limit-.**_

_**XV. **__**Nosocomefobia**_

Light corría en el hospital hasta llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba L, al parecer un auto los había golpeado de costado, sin lastimar mucho a Broke pero si a L, aunque no era nada grave.

Cuando llegó vio al detective recostado en una cama, inconsciente.

- ¿Dónde está el resto del grupo? – preguntó Broke entrando a la habitación.

- Mogi y Aizawa están viendo los daños los con los conductores del otro auto, mientras que Matsuda y mi padre están vigilando la casa de Mizuki Ochibara . ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta Light.

- Sí, estoy bien, casi estoy ilesa.

- ¿Y Ryuuzaki?

- Él esta bien igual, aunque recibió un fuerte impacto. Ya lo revisaron, tan pronto despierte recibirá un par de dosis para que no le duela mucho. Ya me las dieron a mí.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Podrías quedarte aquí un momento? Debo hablar con el doctor sobre algo.

- Seguro.

- Pero debes saber algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Ryuuzaki, él sólo ha estado en un hospital una vez, de niño, cuando sus padres…

- Entiendo.

- Debido a eso, según mi abuelo, Ryuuzaki tiene fobia a los hospitales.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Por eso, si despierta trata de calmarlo y mantenerlo aquí¿de acuerdo?

- Sí – Broke sale se la habitación dejando a Light solo con el detective nuevamente. Había una silla junto a la ventana así que va a sentarse ahí. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando L comenzó a despertar lentamente. Light se para pero entonces ve como el rostro del detective adquiría un miedo increíble.

- Hay que salir – susurra Ryuuzaki asustado - ¡Vámonos! – de pronto L sale de la cama y sale por la puerta con prisa.

- ¡Ryuuzaki, espera! – Light sale tras él corriendo, pero un doctor detiene a Ryuuzaki indicándole que debía quedarse en su habitación. L al ver la jeringa que sostenía el doctor se espanta más y consigue soltarse para correr hacia una posible salida. Light se esfuerzaba por alcanzarlo pero el detective era rápido, conseguía esquivar a todo el personal que había allí incluyendo a los pacientes que deambulaban por ahí.

Finalmente L termina en un callejón sin salida, volteándose para ver a varios doctores y enfermeras acercándose a agarrarlo. Nuevamente comienza a correr evadiéndolos a duras penas pero desgraciadamente acaba chocándose contra otra persona que llegaba corriendo. Light cae al piso por el impacto sujetando a L para que no se fuera. Al sentarse nota cómo el detective se aferraba a él temblorosamente.

- Ryuuzaki… - se sorprende Light al sentir el corazón del detective latiendo violentamente en su pecho. Poco a poco L se va tranquilizando sin separase del joven universitario, con cuidado un doctor se acerca y le administra un calmante en el brazo derecho. A pesar que L sujetó con fuerza el hombro de Light no huyó más, se limitó a hundir su rostro en el pecho de su compañero.

Al poco tiempo llega una abrumada Broke, justo al momento en que el detective volvía a sumirse en otro sueño.

- Sabía que no podrías cuidarlo¿cómo pude dejar una simple tarea a tu cargo? – reclama Broke aún recuperando el aire.

- Me tomó por sorpresa¿de acuerdo? No tenía idea de que reaccionaría de esa manera – se defiende Light sin separarse del aludido.

- ¿Y cómo esperabas que reaccionase? Tiene pavor a los hospitales y una gran cantidad de azúcar en su organismo. Teniendo tu capacidad de razonamiento creí que lo supondrías.

- ¿Suponer algo así en un momento como ése?

- Disculpen…- uno de los doctores se acerca sigilosamente a ambos jóvenes – Creo que sería mejor que llevemos al paciente de vuelta a su cuarto, y en cuanto a usted, señorita Broke, debería quedarse en su habitación también esta noche por precaución – Ambos jóvenes se miran y finalmente desisten.

L estaba nuevamente en la cama, esta vez la puerta cerrada. Light permanecía en esa silla viendo al exterior por la ventana. Aunque claro, estaba igualmente atento a cualquier movimiento del detective.

"_Ah… no puedo creer que esté aquí en este momento" _piensa el universitario _"Aún estoy molesto con Ryuuzaki, es más…¿por qué rayos estoy aquí?"_ se pone de pie dispuesto a irse, pero al pasar por la cama de L no evita el mirarlo un momento "_Se supone que está bien, no tengo porque quedarme, estoy perdiendo el tiempo al tratar de cuidarlo" _se detiene _"¿Cuidarlo?... ¿Yo?" _se acerca lentamente a L _"Yo no lo estoy cuidando…yo sólo estoy…¿Qué estoy haciendo? Hay otros miembros en el equipo de investigación, qué ellos vengan a cuidarlo. Yo no tengo porque estar aquí. Ni siquiera debería de haber venido, él no me necesita" _recuerda todas las veces en que L demostró ser autosuficiente, pero entonces también le llegaban los momentos que pasaba con él, desde que fue encadenado, hasta lo acontecido en el hospital. Debía reconocerlo, la había pasado bien junto al detective, pretendiendo lo contrario, incluso lo disfrutaba, y aunque detestaba aceptarlo, le costaría acostumbrarse a dormir sólo nuevamente, aún peor con lo ocurrido en el parque acuático¿pero para L significaría lo mismo? Después de que tanto lo había molestado en su periodo encadenados, lo había presentado ante su mayor enemiga aún sin saberlo, habiéndole dado un muy corto tiempo de libertad sin cadenas, impidiéndole investigar a causa de su embriagamiento, y aprovechándose de él en un momento de confusión en plena noche¿podría ser que L también disfrutase de su compañía? _"Después de todo me ha librado de toda sospecha de ser Kira"_ pausa, aunque antes no se lo habría preguntado¿exactamente porqué lo había liberado? Era cierto que él no era Kira y que era obvio el que se daría cuenta tarde o temprano, pero exactamente ¿cómo se había dado cuenta? Ni siquiera habían estado pendientes de las noticias, aunque había la posibilidad de que Watari en donde quiera que estuviera le informara de eso mientras él dormía¿había sido eso realmente?

- Light-kun, ya es hora – interrumpe Broke de sorpresa entrando al cuarto – Vamos, llevemos a Ryuuzaki al departamento.

- ¿Qué¿No se suponía que pasarían aquí la noche? – se extraña Light conteniendo su enfado por ser tomado desprevenido.

- Eso lo dijo el doctor para calmar a la multitud que nos rodeaba afuera. Yo ya había hablado para que nos dejaran salir cuanto antes. Mi abuelo tiene influencias en este hospital. - explica Broke - Así que de una vez, antes de que despierte de nuevo. Vámonos.

De camino al departamento esta vez junto con Mogi y Aizawa, Light no consigue despejar su mente. Tenía una gran capacidad de deducción después de todo¿podría encontrar algo en el comportamiento del detective que lo ayudara a salir de su confusión? Es más¿podría encontrar algo en su propio comportamiento que le ayudase a entender todo?

De pronto el celular de Mogi suena, toma una cara de asombro.

- ¡Broke-san, dirígete de inmediato a la mansión de Mizuki, está intentado escapar, el jefe Yagami dice que acaba de delatarse ante las cámaras!

Todos se sorprenden excepto L que seguía dormido. De inmediato el auto gira de golpe y se dirige a la dirección indicada. Luego de un rato todos se encontraban bajando del auto para perseguir a la aparente Kira en su mansión. Broke se había quedado en el auto con L vigilando la entrada principal. Light se dirigía a una de la puertas posteriores para interceptarla si salía por allí. Se escuchaban disparos y varias cosas romperse ahí dentro, sin duda alguna les estaba dando una buena persecución. Sin embargo cuando Light giraba por uno de los lados de la mansión una muy desesperada Mizuki sale de entre unos arbustos estrellándose directamente con Light, cayendo ambos torpemente al pasto húmedo por la lluvia que cubría el lugar.

Un cuaderno negro se había caido de las manos de Mizuki para aterrizar levemente sobre la mano izquierda de Light…

* * *

**Note de la autora: **Hi! en verdad lamento la demora, pero he aquí mi nuevo chapty, o actualización, más largo que los otros, espero les haya gustado. Les pido no matarme por acabarlo así, ya se estaba alargando mucho además mi especialidad es la intriga XD las ruego comprendan y esperen al siguiente, después de todo ya sólo faltan dos para llagar al límite! - para los que no lo sepan la traducción de "there is a limit" es "existe un límite" - asi que no se desesperen por acabar tan pronto T-T Por cierto, la palabra nosocomefobia significa miedo a los hospitales n n

Bueno, que creen que pasará ahora? finalmente la Death Note ha llegado a manos de Light, les dije que el caso Kira debía continuar! asi que ya saben, cualquier opinión, comentario, sugerencia, pregunta, crítica, queja, o saludo son bienvenidos! onegai no se olviden de dejar uno a esta escritora que se esfuerza tanto para conseguirlos, pues tienen un gran signicado para mí. A todos los que me han dejado reviews antes se los agradesco mucho! en especial a los anónimos ya que no puedo agradecérselos personalmentedado que no están registrados no puedo enviarles un reply, aclaro que registrarse es gratis y no toma tiempo, de igual forma les estoy muy agradecida a todos!

sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	16. Todopoderoso

_**.-There is a limit-.**_

_**XVI. Todopoderoso**_

Una oleada de recuerdos comenzaron a proyectarse en su mente, cada momento, cada situación, cada sentimiento, cada anéctoda se grababan nuevamente en su alma. Así, con un grito de leve dolor al permitir a las memorias penetrar de esa forma tan violenta, un hombre se levanta dejando de ser un simple humano para convertirse en un dios.

Rápidamente antes de que alguien más llegara el joven universitario guarda la Death Note en la parte de atrás de su pantalón, bajo su ropa. Toma a Mizuki de espaldas tapándole la boca y apretando su brazo a su espalda para inmovilizarla.

- Si no dices nada acerca la Death Note me encargaré de que no vayas a la cárcel personalmente – susurra a uno de los oídos de la desesperada mujer. Mizuki se sorprende, pero asiente con cuidado. En ese instante llega Aizawa corriendo, también Soichiro sale de entre los arbustos.

- Light, que bien, la atrapaste – felicita a su hijo – no sabíamos que había estas puertas secretas alrededor de la mansión – Yagami-san mueve los arbustos de forma que se viera una puerta mediana bien disimulada.

- Buen trabajo, Light-kun – se uno Aizawa vendando los ojos y la boca de Mizuki por precaución. Se unen a ellos Matsuda y Mogi agitados.

- Por fin¡tenemos a Kira! – celebra Matsuda.

- Aún no es tiempo de celebrar, Matsuda-san – señala Soichiro – debemos llevarla al cuartel para interrogarla.

- Sí, padre – responde Light entregándoles a Mizuki a Mogi y a Aizawa. Todos se dirigen al auto del detective.

Ya en el camino al cuartel, Soichiro, Mogi y Aizawa se habían llevado en su propio auto a Mizuki, mientras que Light, Matsuda, L y Broke iban en el auto en el que habían llegado ahí hace instantes.

El detective permanecía aún bajo el efecto del calmante inyectado. Broke seguía algo molesta con Light. Matsuda no tenía idea de lo que había pasado en el hospital. Light ahora a pesar de mostrarse sumamente atento al acontecimiento, en su interior se regocijaba.

"_Por fin, mi victoria se aproxima. Ahora que Kira ha vuelto nada impedirá que retorne de nuevo a mi lugar como dios en este mundo"_

Mira a su lado de reojo, observa a la blanca shinigami que lo veía en silencio.

"_Cuánto tiempo, Rem"_

Ya en el cuartel, Soichiro se encargaba de poner al detective a la corriente. Finalmente L había despertado. Unos momentos después Ryuuzaki se encargaba de ver los videos de vigilancia de Mizuki junto con Light y Broke.

- Según esto tenemos tres posibles formas con las que mata a los criminales – planteaba L una vez llegado a una conclusión – cuando se mostró el nombre y el rostro del criminal en su televisión, hizo dos cosas incriminantes: habló con alguien más en la habitación a pesar de estar sola, y también escribió algo en la revista que está en su velador.

- ¿Y la tercera? – pregunta Soichiro atento a la explicación.

- Simplemente el que lo haya pensado o deseado en su mente – aclara Light apartándose de los televisores.

- Así es. En ese caso las otras dos probabilidades podrían ser casuales, como felicitarse en voz alta o marcar algo sobresaliente de la revista – continúa Ryuuzaki – Broke¿tienen la revista aquí?

- Sí, está en la mesa. Te la traeré en seguida – Broke se retira.

- ¿Algún cambio en el comportamiento de Mizuki? – pregunta el detective observando la pantalla número 5, que mostraba a una Mizuki en un estado similar al de Misa cuando fue arrestada bajo sospechas.

- No, aún no ha dicho nada – contesta Light mirando fijamente el monitor – Ryuuzaki¿no crees que es demasiado tenerla así tan pronto?

- Fue ella quién se negó a dar información en un principio. Sólo estamos usando un método más drástico – objeta L mirando también a Mizuki por la pantalla.

Light se sorprende, Ryuuzaki había vuelto a ser el de antes, frío, serio, sin remordimiento alguno, y aún con su increíble poder de deducción. ¿En verdad ese caso lo mantenía así de rígido?

A medida que el tiempo transcurría, el detective permanecía frente a los monitores, consumiendo una gran cantidad de dulces, y poniéndose el dedo pulgar de vez en cuando en la boca, lo que indicaba que estaba pensando desesperadamente en una teoría.

Light estaba atrás de él, en uno de los sillones, revisando la revista que hace unos momentos L le había encomendado. Era un de esas típicas de chicas, pero aún así no había raya o marca alguna.

"_Lo que significa que era la Death Note lo que estaba entre estas páginas, aún así, si le informo a Ryuuzaki que no hay nada escrito cuando hay evidencias de lo contrario, se hará sospechoso y pronto él también llegará a imaginar un segundo objeto dentro de la revista" _pensaba Light, entonces con cuidado de que nadie lo viera presionó dos veces en un segundo el botoncito de su reloj, y utilizando la aguja y su sangre encerró uno de los artículos que tenía la revista. Rápidamente guardo la aguja en su reloj, justo cuando Broke se acercó a él.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – pide seriamente.

- Seguro – ella y Light se dirigen a la cocina en silencio.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo¿En verdad vas a seguir dejando que Ryuuzaki se siga haciendo eso? – reclama airada pero en voz controlada Broke.

- ¿Se siga haciendo que? – defiende Light moderado.

- Eso, lo que está haciendo. Se está obsesionando nuevamente con su trabajo.

- ¿Y eso es tan malo?

- Claro que es malo. Desde antes que era así, siempre. Desde que lo conocí me pareció que le faltaba algo, y a veces llegaba a pesar que incluso él mismo lo sabía, pero lo mantenía en secreto. Mi abuelo me decía que dejara a él encontrar ese algo. Pero según lo que veo ya lo encontró, pero lo está perdiendo de nuevo.

- ¿Encontró qué?

- ¡A ti, Light-kun! Ryuuzaki te encontró a ti. Aún no creo que haya sido intencional, pero de alguna manera él ha dejado que ingreses en su mundo. Desde que estaban encadenados si no me equivoco. Cuando llegué lo encontré de una manera tan cambiada a la última vez que lo había visto, incluso sus ojeras estaban desapareciendo, lo que me indica que ha debido de estar durmiendo bien últimamente, y aunque me cueste difícil de aceptar, al parecer sólo logra conciliar el sueño cuando esta a tu lado.

- …

- Ryuuzaki no ha dormido bien los días que no estabas con él, sin embargo retomó el sueño cuando fuimos al parque acuático. ¿Lo notaste? Sus ojeras no son como lo solían ser siempre - _"¿Sus ojeras desapareciendo?" _piensa Light, no lo había notado – Es por eso, que te pido que regreses al departamento, sólo un corto tiempo, para que lo compruebes por ti mismo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que volvería al departamento sólo por verlo dormir?

- Ya no mientas. Como si tú tampoco le hicieras caso alguna vez. Los he visto juntos, ya sea con la cadena o sin ella, ambos disfrutan su tiempo juntos. No sé lo que habrá pasado la última noche en el parque acuático entre ustedes dos, ni porque te molestaste tampoco. Pero aún así creo que sí serías capaz de quedarte un tiempo con nosotros.- Broke lo mira fijamente a los ojos, como planteándole otra nueva batalla. Light capta el mensaje en su mirada, pero en ese momento entra el detective a la cocina, saca una bolsita de galletas de un cajón y se retira tranquilamente.

- Disculpen – cierra la puerta tras de él sin mirar a ninguno de los demás presentes, pero entonces Light reacciona y va tras él de inmediato.

- Ryuuzaki – llama al detective al salir de la cocina.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Light-kun? – L voltea a mirarlo deteniéndose a medio camino de su asiento frente a los monitores.

- ¿Podría quedarme nuevamente en tu departamento unos días más? – pregunta Light.

- … - el detective lucía sorprendido- S-seguro Light-kun, puedes llevar tus cosas cuando quieres, como queda bastante cerca de aquí, seguiremos al tanto del caso.

- Sí.

- Por si acaso, ten – Ryuuzaki se acerca al joven universitario y sacando una llave de su bolsillo se la entrega – es la llave del departamento, en caso de que ni Broke ni yo nos encontremos ahí.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias – el detective se retira a su silla de nuevo. Se propone comer sus galletas en forma de osito panda que tanto le gustaba.

- Te lo agradezco – sale Broke de la cocina detrás de Light.

Más tarde, alrededor de las 4.00 p.m., el celular del detective sonó rompiendo el silencio de la investigación.

- ¿Hola? – contesta L sosteniendo el celular de su forma tan peculiar cerca el oído – ¡Watari! – Broke y Light se sorprenden, al igual que el equipo de investigación allí cerca – Sí… de acuerdo… sí… entiendo, te estaremos esperando entonces – cuelga.

- ¿Mi abuelo está llegando? – se emociona Broke acercándose a L.

- Sí, vamos al departamento, ya está en camino. Tuvo que tomar uno de los vuelos públicos, pero ya está aquí. – explica L parándose de su lugar habitual para dirigirse a la puerta seguida de Broke.

- Salúdanos a Watari, Ryuuzaki – encomienda Soichiro.

- Seguro. Light-kun, tú también puedes venir si quieres – invita L ya desde la puerta.

- No te preocupes, estaré allí lo más pronto que pueda – responde Light sonriendo. L y Broke se marchan, dejando al resto solo.

- ¿Por qué quiere que vayas, Light-kun? – pregunta torpemente Matsuda.

- Voy a quedarme con ellos unos cuantos días más – contesta Light volteándose hacía él.

- ¡¿Qué¿Por qué¿De nuevo ese Ryuuzaki te volvió a acusar bajo sospecha? – se enfada Soichiro poniéndose de pie.

- No es eso, es sólo que… ahí puedo despejar mi mente mejor, padre – calma Light entrando a la cocina por una taza de café.

"_Ya esta cerca"_ celebra en su mente Light _"muy pronto mi último obstáculo será eliminado de una vez por todas"_

- ¿No te da gusto, Rem? Muy pronto Misa ya no seguirá siendo sometida bajo esa vigilancia absurda y será liberada de toda sospecha - señala Light en voz baja, de modo que Rem fuera la única capaz de escucharlo.

- Veo que no has cambiado en nada, Yagami Light.

Entre tanto, Watari llegaba al departamento de Ryuuzaki, siendo bienvenido por éste y su nieta. Luego de haber tomado algo de beber, su nieta se encontraba arreglando su habitación, mientras que Watari regaba sus plantas favoritas en la azotea del edificio.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ryuuzaki? – Pregunta al ver al detective parado a unos cuantos metros de él, con las manos en los bolsillos - ¿Qué ocurre?

Cierto tiempo después, Broke subía a la azotea para llamar a ambos hombres para entrar ya que ya anochecía.

- Después de todo… tu eres mi hijo – decía cariñosamente Watari abrazando al detective con ambiente paternal. Amos estaban sentados en el piso entre las plantas favoritas de Watari. L se encontraba en sus brazos con su rostro hundido en el pecho del mayor, similar a un infante. Broke se conmueve al verlos juntos y decide dejarlos unos momentos más a solas, después de todo, parecía que una tormenta se acercaba y ella tendría que tomar un vuelo en una hora.

Ya era de noche, llovía estruendosamente. Todos en el departamento de Ryuuzaki dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones. Light no había llegado.

Ya eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, cuando alguien entra por la puerta principal. Light se dirige en silencio al cuarto de Watari, la llave que le había dado L en verdad le había sido útil después de todo. Tras asegurarse de que las demás puertas estaban cerradas, se para ante la puerta de Watari.

"_Vuelo público¿uh? En verdad has debido de estar ansioso por ver a tus familiares para tomar ese riesgo, sin embargo Kira no pasará eso por alto"_ piensa Light sacando la Death Note de su maletín junto con una pluma. _"Adiós y gracias, Watari" _escribe en el cuaderno, para luego observar su reloj _"35…36…37…38…39…40" _se escuchan unos leves movimientos en el interior del cuarto, y luego, silencio. Light entra al cuarto cuidando de no hacer ruido alguno, mira por un momento al cuerpo inerte acostado en la cama. Se acerca a su mano en donde reposaba un viejo celular. Sonríe.

"_**Quillish Wammy muere en su habitación con un paro cardiaco luego de escribir el verdadero nombre de L en su celular"**_

Luego de salir del cuarto del cuarto de Watari se dirige hacia la puerta para irse de nuevo, cuando se oye un ruido en la otra habitación.

- Watari¿te has levantado? – se escuchan pasos hacía ahí y una de las puertas se abre frente a Light - ¿Light-kun?

- Ryuuzaki… - se sorprende Light al ver al detective de pie frente a él en la puerta de su habitación. L se restregaba uno de sus ojos con aspecto soñoliento, medio agachado y despeinado. Extrañamente esa visión despertó algo en el interior del joven universitario.

- Sé que has debido de estar ocupado, pero si ya era tan tarde simplemente podrías haber venido cuando amaneciera Light-kun – seguía reclamando sin ganas el detective - ¿por qué… - Ryuuzaki se vio interrumpido al sentir cómo los brazos de su compañero lo rodeaban con fuerza - ¿Light-kun?

- Te extrañaba… - se limitó a decir Light sin poder soltarlo – yo… yo…

- Yo también, Light-kun – soltó L sin oponer resistencia alguna. Light lo mira a los ojos separándose un poco.

¿Cómo había podido olvidar eso¿Cómo pudo haberse negado a obedecer a aquel sentimiento que tanto había esquivado¿Cómo logró conseguir alejarse tanto de él¡¿Cómo?!

Finalmente el joven universitario se dedica a besar con delicadeza al detective, siendo correspondido casi de inmediato. Con cuidado ambos retroceden hasta llegar a la cama de L, en dónde habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos en su periodo encadenados. Light se recuesta suavemente sobre el cuerpo de su futuro amante ya en la cama.

- ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera noche aquí, Ryuuzaki? – pregunta Light besando levemente el cuello del detective.

- Me caí en tu encima por culpa de la cadena¿no? – responde Ryuuzaki acariciando los cabellos del universitario.

- La verdad no te caíste – continúa Light – yo jalé la cadena para acomodarme bien.

- Je, sí, me pareció raro caerme así por así. Nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Es verdad, ya no te volviste a caer cuando dormíamos en esta cama.

- Light-kun¿recuerdas las veces que despertabas conmigo en tus brazos?

- Lo recuerdo.

- Yo lo hacía… las primeras veces – Light se levanta un poco para el rostro de L directamente a los ojos - ¿Y la mañana en la que Broke irrumpió al cuarto?

- Esa mañana simplemente estaba cansado, además para entonces esperaba que tú me abrazaras ya que ya solías hacerlo en ese tiempo – Light lo observa un momento para luego volver a besarlo tras una sonrisa.

- Espera – nuevamente Light se separa – ahora sí puedo preguntarte. ¿Por qué me liberaste?

- Porque me estaba enamorando de ti, Light-kun – responde el detective – al principio todo era como simples bromas para sacarte de quicio y hacer que te delatarás de alguna manera. Pero luego todo se tornó diferente, y me di cuenta de eso luego de pensar en la guerra de almohadas que habíamos tenido ese día. Por eso debía liberarte, no quería más que tu fueras Kira, además según reportes de contactos que recibía en las noches los asesinatos continuaban normalmente.

- Ya veo. Tuviste miedo – Light comienza a recorrer el cuello nuevamente, esta vez con cálidas mordidas.

- Más que todo presión – sigue el detective dejándose hacer.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Light sin detenerse.

- Broke y tú no se llevaban bien. Debía separarlos – Esta vez Light se recuesta sobre el pecho del detective.

- Pero así hiciste que nosotros también nos separáramos, Ryuuzaki.

- Lo siento. Yo también estaba… deseoso de ir a recogerte a cada instante – admite L acomodando los cabellos del joven universitario.

- Por cierto, Ryuuzaki – comienza Light - ¿en verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó la última noche en el parque acuático?

- No lo recuerdo a la claridad, aunque… - ahora el detective gira para quedar encima de Light y acariciar su rostro – puedo ver pequeñas imágenes de lo que pasó, aunque no tengo idea cómo.

- Entiendo – ambos nuevamente vuelven a besarse sin remordimiento, por primera vez estaban juntos, realmente juntos. Y nada iba a cambiarlo. Esa noche era ahora sólo para ellos dos, en ella ambos expresarían sus sentimientos, y se harían suyos el uno al otro. Todo era perfecto.

Ya en la mañana se escuchaban golpes en la puerta, despertando a ambos jóvenes en la habitación principal.

- ¡¿Ryuuzaki¡Contesta¿estás ahí?! – era la voz de Soichiro. Tanto L como Light se sobresaltan y salen de la cama veloces a coger sus respectivas ropas regadas por la habitación. Apresurado, Ryuuzaki abre la puerta intentando lucir lo más relajado posible.

- Yagami-san¿que lo trae tan temprano? – pregunta L dejándolo pasar.

- ¿Temprano? Ryuuzaki ya son las once de la mañana – señala Soichiro.

- ¿Las once? – L se sorprende al ver el reloj de la sala. En ese momento se les une Light - ¿Light¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en casa – saluda su padre.

- Que extraño, Watari debía despertarme a las siete en punto – el detective se dirige al cuarto de Watari. Light recuerda entonces…

"_No… ¿Qué he hecho? He asesinado a la única figura paterna que Ryuuzaki…"_

- ¡Watari! – se escucha gritar a L, ambos Yagami van con él.

Al entrar ven a Ryuuzaki de pie frente a la cama de Watari, en donde estaba ahora nada más que su cuerpo sin vida.

"_No… ¿Acaso yo he…?"_ se lamenta Light, pero entonces…

Un último latido se escucha…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Lo sé! mátenme si quieren! pero me temo que ya debo dejarlo ahí. -- 

Ahora, acerca del capi, lo escribí en una tarde entera, e incluso salieron cosas que no estaban programadas, lo cuál me ayudó a alargar el capi, a petición del público: tiene el doble de duración que el anterior. Lo que está escrito en su interior pues, no tiene caso comentarlo aquí de nuevo, ya está escrito todo arriba, así que, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Nuevamente les pido dejarme un comentario, pero claro, recuerden toodo lo ocurrido en el capi, no sólo la última parte, sino todo, a Kira tomando el control, a Watari y su escena paternal con L - cosa que siempre quise! aunque me temo que lo que hablaron se revelará recién y posiblemente en el siguiente capi - la escena exclusiva de Light y L, y claro, el final del capitulo. Ya saben que todos los reviews son bienvenidos, los registrados serán respondidos directamente a sus correos, y a los anónimos se les responderá en mi profile -eso es nuevo XD- por cierto las respuestas a los anónimos del capitulo 15 ya estan en mi profile ahora mismo, sólo háganle click a _sumeragi-chan_ allá arriba para leerlos.

Y bueno, nos falta tan sólo un capítulo más, no tomen conclusiones precipitadas, recuerden que cualquier cosa puede pasar - en espercial cuando ni yo misma no estoy segura de cómo acabará el fic uuU - las sugerencias son bienvenidas igualmente! nn

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!

P.d. Agradesco a todos los que me hayan dejado reviews hasta ahora, el gran final va para ustedes chicks! de nuevo, aagradesco que aún sigan leyendo mi historia, y aún más a los nuevos que se animan a leerla luego de tantos capítulos! Arigatou!


	17. The end and rebirth

_**.-There is a limit-.**_

_Este capítulo va dedicado a: Princesa Sakura, Tary Nagisa, Tamaqui, jvz, Amai ame, Judi 42, Nao-Yggdrassil (Naoko-uchiha-mustang), Neverwen In Wonderland, Aelilim, x.'kyuuketsuki Maru'.x , coptesita, Haruhi, Marie FlowRie, Salilakab, Andy, Countess Ozaki D, Schutze09, KiraOSama, Kmiloncia, seika-kun, JUEGOFRIO, kaori, Kiomi, Lady Yunie, )("&"/-chan, Kiryu Ozore Aikawa, Sad.Whisper, karajita, Diabolik, Deydra Douce, Lita-san, Chil, AkaSalima, ººQuItoLokaºº, kotomi, Linsa it, Reira-chan, meencantalight, Misato Irving, Pupi-Manpupi, Ludra Jenova y a todos los que siguen mi fic._

_Muchas gracias por leerme._

_**XVII. **__**The end and rebirth of "There is a limit"**_

_--------------------Flashback--------------------_

- Así que has dejado de oír las campanas. ¿Eso no es bueno?

- … si, pero… ¿por qué?

- Creo, que finalmente estas pasando por una etapa en la que nunca sabes exactamente que está pasando. Es una etapa dura, y dolorosa, pero a la vez es muy hermosa e inigualable. Recuerdo perfectamente como de niño venías a mi oficina a preguntarme por qué algunas niñas decían quererte sin siquiera conocerles, estabas también confundido en ese tiempo, y como eras un niño hablabas con gran honestidad. Aún recuerdo como esas niñas venían llorando a mi oficina luego de tu rechazo, jeje, aquellos tiempos.

- …

- Veo que no te emociona sentirte como te sientes ahora¿no?

- …

- No te preocupes, pronto se irán aclarando cada vez más las cosas, recuerda que no eres el único aquí – el hombre se recuesta levemente en la pared de la terraza, deslizándose con cuidado hasta sentarse en el piso, entre sus amadas flores – sabes que yo siempre voy a apoyarte en todo lo que tú hagas, como siempre he hecho, no importa la decisión que tomes, siempre serás mi protegido. Es por eso que me alegra… y alivia, en cierta forma el hecho de que estés hablando de esto conmigo. Supongo que en el fondo no estaba seguro de que me vieras como un… - se detiene pensativo, pero entonces el joven que estaba con él se acerca y se recuesta suavemente en él, abrazándolo con algo de timidez. El hombre entendía eso perfectamente – muchas gracias, Ryuuzaki – lo estrecha también con ambiente paternal – nunca dudes en confiar en mí, ya no volveré a dejarte sólo tanto tiempo. Después de todo… tú eres mi hijo.

- Sí. Gracias.

El viento sopla esparciendo el dulce olor de los jazmines que rodeaba a ambos hombres en la azotea.

_--------------------End of Flashback--------------------_

Un último latido se escucha, el detective comienza a caer lentamente al piso en la habitación de Watari, sin embargo Light reacciona y lo coge en brazos antes de que tocara el piso.

- ¡¿Ryuuzaki?!! – Llama Light incrédulo, los ojos del aludido se cerraban lentamente - ¡Ryuuzaki!!! – el universitario comienza a temblar, sin soltar el cuerpo al que se aferraba. No escuchaba su corazón.

Todo comienza a nublarse poco a poco para el aterrado joven.

Ti…ti…ti…

Abre los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba en un hospital, mirando hacia la ventana.

"_Ryuuzaki…"_ piensa abatido Light.

_--------------------Flashback--------------------_

El detective se encontraba respirando agitadamente, ya se podían vislumbrar los primeros rayos de sol entrando a la habitación. Ambos jóvenes descansaban, el más delgado observaba perdidamente el techo, mientras que el otro reposaba de costado, contemplando la ventana. Recordaba que una vez, había visto a su compañero mirando por esa misma ventana tristemente, la noche antes de que dejaran las cadenas.

- Light-kun – llama L haciendo volver a Light de sus recuerdos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta el joven sin siquiera moverse. Estaba exhausto.

- … te amo… - soltó finalmente el detective aún respirando airadamente sin quitar la vista del techo. El otro joven se sorprende un poco, pero sonríe. Se gira entonces y deposita un delicado beso en los labios de su compañero, para apoyarse luego en su pecho.

- Yo también te amo, Ryuuzaki.

_--------------------End of Flashback--------------------_

Ti…ti…ti…

¿Por qué? No lo entendía¿por qué él había muerto? Acerca sus rodillas al pecho, similar a la posición clásica del detective, y se fija en el árbol que le saludaba alegremente afuera.

"_Si esa noche, yo…"_

_--------------------Flashback--------------------_

Sonríe. Coge el celular de la mano inerte de Watari, lee el nombre que estaba escrito en él. Vuelve a acomodar con cuidado el celular cuidando de no dejar huella alguna.

Saca la Death Note de su maletín junto con un bolígrafo, sin embargo un fuerte trueno suena moviendo los vidrios de las ventanas del departamento.

"_Es muy arriesgado quedarme aquí ahora, si alguien despierta y me ve aquí me hará sospechoso. Lo mejor será irme cuanto antes"_

Sale de la habitación para dirigirse a la puerta, cuando…

- Watari ¿te has levantado? … ¿Light-kun?

_--------------------End of Flashback--------------------_

Ti…ti…ti…

Él no había escrito su nombre todavía, no había alcanzado a hacerlo, por suerte. Aún así¿Por qué…?

Ti…ti…ti…

Cierra los puños con fuerza, aún no podía creerlo, L no estaba muerto, no podía estarlo. Simplemente no podía. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, pero entonces nota:

No tenía ningún aparto conectado a su cuerpo.

Ti…ti…ti…

Se voltea lentamente, dejando su posición fetal. Poco a poco llega a ver el aparato que marcaba los latidos, junto con otros cuantos más, hasta llegar a ver el tan familiar cabello negro junto a la piel más blanca que había visto en su vida.

"_¡Ryuuzaki!" _Light estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la puerta del cuarto se abre dejando entrar a Yagami Soichiro.

- Light, que bueno que ya despertaste. Estaba preocupado.

- Padre. ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta mirando al detective que reposaba en la otra cama.

- Bueno, al parecer sufrió una especie de shock al ver a Watari de esa forma. Según los doctores su corazón se detuvo unos segundo, pero luego siguió normal, aunque claro, aún no ha despertado – explica Soichiro.

- Ya veo. ¿Yo sufrí algo parecido, no?

- Si, más o menos. Pero lo importante es que ya estás bien. Descansa un poco más, hijo. Yo seguiré encargándome de algunas cosas.

- Entiendo. Cuídate, padre.

- Sí – el jefe Yagami se retira nuevamente. Entonces Light sale de su cama para acercarse al detective. Por un momento lo había creído perdido, así como en un momento él mismo se había creído perdido. Le sujeta una mano y cae al piso de rodillas, agradeciéndole al verdadero Dios que lo observaba, ahora comprendía, que sólo Dios podía ser Dios, que sólo Él daría juicio a los criminales, y que sólo Él era perfecto. Por fin lo entendía.

Después de un tiempo, el universitario se había quedado apoyado a la cama del detective, esperando su despertar. Entonces despierta. Lentamente abre los ojos.

- ¿Ryuuzaki? – llama Light feliz de verlo despierto pero a la vez mortificado, por lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, lo único que hace el detective es levantarse sin prisa alguna y dirigirse a la puerta sacándose los cables que le rodeaban - ¿Ryuuzaki? – Light lo sigue de ceca, no tenía el valor de tocarlo, y tampoco de mirarlo a los ojos, temiendo cualquier cosa que pudiera ver ahí.

Juntos caminan hasta llegar a la zona más temida por todos, y en ese momento especialmente por Light: la morgue.

Se adentran pasando todos los cuerpos que habían allí, hasta llegar a la zona de más alta calidad, exclusiva para millonarios. Sólo había un cuerpo ahí.

- Watari – susurra L dándose valor para destapar el rostro. Su cuerpo comienza a temblar levemente, sentía un sabor agrio por la garganta, su corazón acelerarse y hasta incluso volverse más pálido de lo que estaba. Eleva una mano para acariciar delicadamente la frente y mejilla del fallecido, sin embargo sus rodillas le fallan y cae al piso en silencio.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! –Light se agacha detrás de él pero no logra tocarlo. Se limita a agachar la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas ya listas en sus ojos. - Lo siento…

"- Porque me estaba enamorando de ti, Light-kun – responde el detective – al principio todo era como simples bromas para sacarte de quicio y hacer que te delatarás de alguna manera. Pero luego todo se tornó diferente, y me di cuenta de eso luego de pensar en la guerra de almohadas que habíamos tenido ese día. Por eso debía liberarte, no quería más que tu fueras Kira…"

Light recordaba lo dicho por el detective aquella noche en la que se habían declarado sus sentimientos, cómo deseaba volver atrás en el tiempo e impedir lo que había hecho como Kira.

Ahora se encontraba en el cuarto del hospital, sólo. El detective se había ido a arreglar todo lo de Watari en privado, había sido muy específico al respecto…

- No se preocupen – había dicho L cuando Soichiro y algunos más habían llegado a la morgue – yo sólo quiero encargarme de esto, por favor, retírense hasta nuevo aviso.

Y así fue como todos se fueron, menos Light y su padre, que le había insistido en quedarse en el hospital esa noche más, para su recuperación completa. Light casi no había tenido opción.

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, cuando unos hombres entraron de golpe al cuarto, sujetando a Light con unas esposas.

- ¡¿Qué creen que hacen¡Deténganse! – gritaba su padre desde afuera siendo sujetado también por otros hombres para que no interviniera.

- Yagami Light, quedas arrestado por ser acusado de ser Kira – sentencia el hombre de las esposas y sin perder más tiempo él y otros más se llevan a Light fuera del hospital, dejando a Soichiro atrás.

Al poco tiempo Light estaba de nuevo en el departamento de L, siendo esposado a la cama y dejándolo totalmente sólo.

- Yagami Light – se escucha una voz distorsionada - ¿Dónde estabas a las 3.48a.m.la madrugada de la muerte de Morris Wilmer?

- Tú sabes dónde estaba, Ryuuzaki – responde Light sin cambiar de gesto en lo absoluto.

- … sé dónde estabas a las 3. 51a.m.- responde la misma voz distorsionada – pero no sé dónde estabas a las 3.48

- Perdóname, Ryuuzaki – lamenta Light sin poder contener más las lágrimas.

- ¿Tú eres Kira? – sigue la voz sin inmutarse ni un poco.

- … - Light baja la cabeza lo más que logra – Sí.

- … - no se escucha palabra alguna por parte del detective - ¿Eres consciente de que estoy al tanto de esta Death Note"?

- Sí – Light ya había visto su maletín aún en la habitación, y lo había visto vacío.

- ¿Sabes la condena por semejantes crímenes?

- Sí.

- ¿Sabes entonces lo que te espera?

- … sí.

La voz de L no vuelve a escucharse, por lo tanto la de Light tampoco. Permanece quieto, sentado apoyado a la cama.

Pasa el tiempo, Light ya no sabe cuánto, ya no le importaba. Tenía un pequeño suministro de comida que le era pasado diariamente por debajo la puerta, pero no tenía deseos de comer. Tenía la mirada perdida, casi no parpadeaba. Finalmente Yagami Light había caído en la depresión más grande que se puede experimentar.

Finalmente, una tarde luego de muchas, la puerta se abre. Light ni siquiera siente el interés de ver hacia allá. Siente como si ya hubiera olvidado cómo mover su cuerpo. Entonces siente una cuchara adentrarse en su boca, introduciendo una especie de puré de bebes, pasando fácilmente por su garganta sin haber sigo masticado. Al rato siente otra, y luego otra, pero no le gusta la sensación. Sella sus labios. Su vista aún seguía clavada a la pared, negándose a ver otra cosa. Escucha la cuchara posarse en el piso.

De pronto siente una mano voltearle con delicadeza en su dirección, lo ve. Era él. L estaba arrodillado frente a él, mirando preocupado su estado.

- Ryuuzaki – llama por lo bajo el universitario dejándose caer hasta apoyarse en su hombro – perdóname, yo… - no logra evitar que unas lágrimas caigan tibiamente sobre su compañero.

- No, perdóname tú, Light-kun – se disculpa Ryuuzaki pasando una mano por la cabeza del otro joven adorolido – Por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta que tú, no eras tú en ese momento, ni lo eras en todos los momentos que usabas ese cuaderno – Light deja caer nuevamente un par de lágrimas sin poder contenerlas – Light-kun, entiendo cómo te sentías todo este tiempo. Tú y yo somos iguales, sin embargo permitiste que Kira te dominara, no lograste controlarte al momento de tener tanto poder en tus manos. Lo entiendo – el detective ahora abraza a Light con algo de fuerza pero cuidando de no lastimarlo – Lo comprendo todo ahora, por eso, perdóname por haber tardado tanto.

- Ryuuzaki… - Light empieza a sentirse él mismo de nuevo, como su pareja había dicho, había sido débil ante su propia ambición. Pero aún no todo estaba bien.- Yo… debo asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos.

- Light-kun…

- Yo he matado a toda esa gente, sea culpable o no, lo he hecho, incluyendo a…

- Light-kun, nadie sabe que tú eres Kira, hasta ahora todos piensan que Mizuki lo es, nadie sabe que estás aquí, ni tu padre.

- No, Ryuuzaki, esto no es tan sencillo. Cargo con toda esa gente en mi conciencia, y sé que no podría vivir en paz con eso nunca – Light se debilita un poco y se desliza a un costado del detective para ir a dar de cara contra el piso, sin embargo cae en los brazos del detective quién lo sujeta con delicadeza y lo recuesta en la cama. Luego de acomodarlo bien él mismo se acomoda en la cama acurrucando en su pecho al universitario.

- Pero no puedes dejarme sólo… - comienza L nuevamente abrazándolo – sé que no tenías la verdadera intención pero… me has quitado a Watari… - Light siente cómo las manos de su compañero se cerraban más y de alguna manera transmitían su dolor.

- Ryuuzaki… - lamenta el universitario hundiendo un poco su rostro en el delgado torso del detective.

- Por eso no puedes irte, aún tienes un compromiso conmigo – el paliducho comenzaba a elevar su voz un poco a la vez que lo estrechaba más fuerte – tienes una deuda pendiente!

- Ryuuzaki… - volvía a lamentar el otro dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas más al sentir la soledad de L.

- Renuncia – ordena éste en un tono más frío.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta Light sorprendiéndose un poco.

- Renuncia a la Death Note.

Un silencia rodea a ambos jóvenes por un momento, ambos podían ver la silueta Rem en la ventana. Esperando.

- No sería correcto – señala apenado el universitario – no sería justo.

- Tampoco lo sería si me dejaras solo.

Una suave brisa entra por la puerta abierta, trayendo consigo nuevas esperanzas en el aire.

- De acuerdo –accede finalmente Light – si eso es lo que quieres. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

- Gracias. Sé que es algo que no es fácil en lo absoluto, y que estoy siendo egoísta al pedirte lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero aún así yo compartiré esa carga contigo. Recuerda que no eres el único aquí – dice Ryuuzaki recordando las palabras de su querido padre.

- Sí. Gracias, Ryuuzaki – responde Light más aliviado.

- Ahora, por favor duerme, Light-kun – pide el detective – a pesar de haber pasado varias noches aquí, sé que no has dormido ni un momento – el joven universitario sonríe ante la observación, y finalmente se deja caer en los dominios del rey de los sueños, sin temer más a despertar de pronto para encontrarse aún confinado y solo, ya que ahora, como su amante lo había dicho, no estaba sólo, y por nada del mundo iba a alejarse otra vez así de su detective.

Una semana después, las cosas se habían restablecido. Light había regresado con su familia tranquilizando enormemente a su padre, y claro, Soichiro no lo dejó volver más donde Ryuuzaki por temor a otra situación así, aparte que el caso Kira por fin se había cerrado. Mizuki había perdido la memoria, pero gracias a dos de sus guardaespaldas personales que la escucharon esa noche se la pudo acusar de ser Kira y fue condenada a cadena perpetua. Tres días después de su encierro falleció tras haberse colgado en su celda. Los integrantes del equipo de investigación recuperaron sus puestos de trabajo en la policía tras la victoria contra Kira. Misa firmó un contrato para una película en América, se fue prácticamente obligada luego de hablar seriamente con su novio. Broke regresó temporalmente para el funeral de su abuelo, sin embargo partió igualmente a su hogar luego de unos días al ver que el detective no necesitaba de ella. Rem partió de vuelta al mundo de los shinigamis con la Death Note. En efecto, Light renunció al cuaderno y perdió la memoria una vez más, pero ahora estaba más feliz que nunca. L había visto personalmente partir a Rem con la Death Note prometiendo inmunidad completa a Misa cuando ésta volviese. Light había empezado a ir a la universidad. L también asistía a una que otra clase.

Un atardecer los jóvenes se encontraban en la azotea del departamento de Ryuuzaki, contemplando la puesta de sol.

- ¿Y ahora que, Ryuuzaki? – pregunta Light apoyado a la pared que le llegaba hasta la cintura sin apartar la vista de la combinación de colores en el cielo.

- No estoy seguro, Light-kun – responde L parado a unos metros del otro joven, también sin apartar la mirada.

- Tendremos que buscarnos otro hobby, no? – propone el universitario con su típica sonrisa.

- Sí – sigue el detective, ahora poniendo su pulgar en los labios, igualmente típico en él - ¿Light-kun?

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Vivamos juntos…

- ¿Qué?!

**_THE END_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Notas de la autora: **Finito! llegamos al final! T-T espero les haya gustado a todos, muchas gracias por haberme leído y apoyado durante este fic, arigatou a todos!

No tengo mucho que comentar sobre este capi, todo esta escrito, asi que, espero haya sido de su agrado n n

La razón de mi tardanza, es que el destino conspiraba en mi contra! la primera vez que me puse a escribir el capi, se cortó la luz debida a una tormenta. Media ciudad se quedó sin luz!. La segunda vez, mi hermana con prioridad sobre mí, me quitó la compu para "trabajar", no tuve opción. La tercera vez, también se cortó la luz, esta vez producto de una hermana que quería ducharse y un hermano que no dejaba en paz su guitarra eléctrica. Corto circuito. Después, ya en la cuarta, cuando ya estaba editando el capi en mi profile, mi otra hermana me llama diciéndome que vayamos al cine, y que compre las entradas. Dado que vivo a dos cuadras del cine y tenía sólo media hora antes de la función, salí de inmediato. Finalmente a la vuelta decido acabar de una vez, asi que termino mis comentarios y le doy el click para guardar. ¿Que pasa? Mi login se salió y me pide iniciar de nuevo. Lo hago, y aparece en mi account, voy a documentos, que es donde está el capi antes de ser cargado, y al verlo en vista previa no había guardado mis últimos arreglos. Cómo me enoje con la compu! ni modo, mi hermana ya estaba en la puerta, así que era imposible hacerlo de nuevo. Asi que, al sexto intento, finalmente les llega el capi. Como dije, el destino estaba en mi contra!

Bueno, nuevamente les pido por última vez dejarme reviews, quiero saber si fue de su agrado, si están de acuerdo con el final, y demás comentarios. También me gustaría que votaran para qeu haya una segunda parte, dado que el final es una especie de continuará, podría poner otro fic en su continuación. Después de todo lo titulé "The end and rebirth" (el final y el renacimiento). Asi que si quieren una segunda parte, adelante, pidanlo! que estaré gustosa de complacerlos n n

En fin, fue bonito tener un fic en línea, nuevamente agradesco a todos los que me dejan reviews, y recuerdo que las respuestas de los anónimos del capi 16 ya están en mi profile. También lo estarán de este capi tan pronto los dejen, asi que aunque no tengan cuenta en fanfiction, por favor, tengan la bondad de dejarme uno n n A los registrados las respuestas les son enviadas directamente a su correo.

Sin más que decir:

Fue un placer entretenerlos.

* * *

Segunda temporada lanzada! si desean saber cómo continúa la historia de nuestros queridos genios no se pierdan "Beyond the Limit" disponible en fanfiction también de esta misma autora nn Se cuidan! 


End file.
